Queen of tennis
by Ann Parthenopaeus
Summary: Inoue T. siente indignación cuando por falta de miembros su amado club de tenis femenino en Hyotei es cerrado. En busca de apoyo de parte del hijo del hombre más emblemático del instituto, para mantener el club abierto, termina pisoteando su orgullo y sintiéndose humillada por el en el proceso. Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles... (RyoSaku / OCx?)
1. Prólogo

Buenas noches, Soy **Ann Parthenopaeus.** Antes había intentado escribir sobre "PoT", pero luego de mucho tiempo de dejarlo varado perdí el hilo de la historia, así que decidí comenzar algo nuevo. Quisiera recordar que está historia es completamente un Universo Alterno con personajes originales. Siempre he querido escribir alguna vez una historia que tenga Gender Bender, pero recordé que hacía tiempo leí aquí mismo una que tenía a Sakuno como protagonista, por eso mismo decidí que sería bueno intentar con alguien diferente.

A pesar de la inclusión de nuevos personajes, quisiera aclarar que este fic tendrá mucho de Sakuno x Ryoma, y espero que a futuro me salga un OC x ? (pero espero que sea algo natural y no planeado).

Sin más que agregar por ahora, quiero declarar que PoT no me pertenece (aunque eso es muy obvio) y este es un trabajo de un fan que contiene solo ficción en él. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

 **PLOT:** Hyotei es conocido por ser uno de los mejores institutos de bachillerato del país; no solo destaca en educación y actividades culturales, son sus clubes deportivos la gran atracción del lugar. Entre ellos, el club de tenis masculino con más de doscientos (200) miembros es el mejor de todos ellos… Pero su antítesis, el club de tenis femenino solo tiene cuatro miembros oficiales, lo que lleva a la dirección a cerrarlo por falta de aspirantes.

Indignada, Inoue Tsukiko, la capitana del equipo femenino intenta buscar ayuda en Atobe Keigo el famoso y exitoso tenista que años atrás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer; pero al verse rechazada en más de un aspecto, Tsukiko busca alcanzar su meta por otros medios.

Con una de las mejores regulares de Hyotei Tenis Club Femenino, Tsukiko arregla un traslado a Seigaku High School, con sed de venganza de por medio.

 **PRÓLOGO.**

" _La primera vez que jugué tenis, no sabía siquiera como tomar correctamente la raqueta. Se resbalaba de mis manos debido a la transpiración que provocaban los nervios y el ardiente calor del sol de verano; mis ropas no eran las correctas… Iba de camino a clases de arquería en el kimono especial que me habían regalado para mi cumpleaños, pero caminar aproximadamente una hora desde mi casa al sitio de entrenamientos no era tarea fácil._

 _Fue pura casualidad, o tal vez caprichos del destino que el lugar en donde me detuve a descansar era una de las canchas de tenis del barrio. Dejé el arco envuelto a un lado mientras iba a comprar una soda con las pocas monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo; para cuando había regresado, un niño en ropa deportiva y una raqueta en manos examinaba el paquete que había dejado con anterioridad tras de mí._

— _¡Hey! No es algo con lo que puedas jugar —Para el momento en que grité aproximándome con rapidez, el niño, de más o menos mi edad para aquel entonces. Se enderezó con expresión seria, tenía un aire de solemnidad y a su vez orgullo; y un gracioso y profundo lunar debajo de un par de ojos azules._

— _No lo he tocado —Admitió mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados._

— _Muy bien, es lo mejor —Mientras abría la lata con gaseosa y le daba un profundo trago, había notado que el muchacho no se movía si no que me miraba fijamente con interés._

— _¿Por qué vistes así?_

— _¿Por qué? Pues, es ropa para practicar arquería por supuesto —Contesté mirándome a mi misma y luego a él._

— _¿Y Viniste a practicar arquería en una cancha de tenis? —El tono que había usado, fue casi como una acusación de "estúpida" hacia mí. Cruzándome de brazos, arqueé ambas cejas._

— _Es obvio que no, voy de camino al dojo de arquería que queda a un tramo de aquí._

—… _Ahm… —Por un largo minuto el silencio fue el rey del ambiente. Ninguno de los dos sabía que agregar ó que decir. Enarqué las cejas y levantando el arco lo había colgado de nuevo a mi espalda; en realidad se suponía que la regla principal para un niño era no hablar con extraños, pero en aquel momento no estaba segura si lo de "extraños" aplicaba a niños de mi edad. Me giré sobre mí misma, y en el momento en que iba a comenzar a caminar, él volvió a hablar._

— _¿No quieres intentarlo? —No entendí a lo que se refería con intentar, pero al momento de girarme comprendí que se refería al tenis. Me tendía su elegante raqueta por el lado del mango de goma, y me miraba con seriedad —. Te aseguro que es más divertido que la arquería._

 _Ese día, no fui a las lecciones. Mis padres se enojaron tanto conmigo, no solo por haber faltado a la práctica que desde muy pequeña había comenzado, sino también por haber roto las sandalias que usaba en el proceso… y por haber arruinado mi kimono nuevo._

 _Aun así, en ese día, en ese momento. Conocí a mi primer y único amor."_

—¿El chico misterioso? Eso es tan romántico.

—Por supuesto que no, el tenis. El tenis, me refiero—Susurró calmadamente, antes de abrir los ojos —. O eso imaginaba…

Inoue Tsukiko, enarcó las cejas con el horror pintando profundamente su expresión. En sus manos reposaba una hoja que le habían pasado desde la oficina del director de Hyotei, anteriormente sellada en un bello sobre. Con desesperación, alzó la vista hacia las otras tres personas dentro de los vestidores.

—Por favor, díganme… que esto es una broma —Susurró implorando. Jamás había oído su propia voz con un tinte de desesperación antes, pero ese momento. ESE MOMENTO. Debía ser el peor en toda su corta e inexperta vida.

Todo el club femenino de tenis de Hyotei estaba reunido en los vestidores. Sí. Un club de tenis con solos cuatro personas no era en realidad un club de tenis si lo comparaban con los doscientos miembros del club masculino de Hyotei. Pero ella pondría las manos en el fuego, jurando que cada una de las allí presentes, eran condenadamente buenas jugando.

Azusa, Kaori y Natsuki. Sus tres y únicas regulares.

—Necesitábamos seis miembros para evitar que nos cerraran, pero desde la graduación de las senpais este año, no hemos conseguido ni que las nuevas muchachas que entraron a Hyotei este año se unieran —Susurró Azusa mientras se arreglaba las gafas. Era una chica alta y de contextura fuerte, se encargaba de todo el manejo del club y de recolección de datos de potenciales futuros miembros y contrincantes a futuro.

Natsuki, la más joven de las allí presentes, carraspeó. Estaba en primer año, pero sin necesidad de invitación, simplemente se acercó a ellas pidiéndoles entrar. Era tan alta como cualquiera de los chicos, con una gran fuerza y una increíble voluntad. Si no fuera por sus largos cabellos rubios y el hecho de que llevaba el uniforme femenino de Hyotei, algunas personas podrían jurar que se trataba de un hombre muy hermoso.

—Jaja, por supuesto que con excepción de Tsuki-chan —Soltó Kaori sonriendo y abrazando a Natsuki por los hombros. La escena era bastante graciosa, ya que Kaori era tan pequeña y delicada que al lado de Natsuki parecían un dúo bastante curioso.

—No es el momento adecuado para reírnos ¡Van a cerrar el club! —Exclamó levantándose por fin de la banca haciendo un ruido no muy agradable al empujarla con las piernas. Las tres muchachas la miraron fijamente con pesar.

Normalmente los encuentros después de clases para las actividades del club y los entrenamientos estaban llenas de risas y alegría. En ese momento las cuatro parecían estar llevando a cabo un funeral.

—Ya nuestra cancha se la han dejado al equipo de tenis masculino —Admitió Azusa mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. No hay nada que podamos hacer, la mayoría de las chicas de esta escuela solo desean entrar a los clubes de fan de los regulares.

—¡Si, Si! Como el de Atobe Keigo, a veces las veo tomando fotos a escondidas en los vestidores —Kaori enarcó las cejas y se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—¡Eeeh! —Exclamó Natsuki sorprendida—. Eso es un poco perturbador.

—Kaori, la verdad es que tu también espías en los vestidores masculinos —Azusa pasó a subirse las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz mientras hablaba.

Repentinamente, Kaori desvió la vista con las mejillas rojas y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Me descubriste…?

—¡Kaori-Senpai!

Tsukiko se llevó una mano a la frente intentando guardar la calma por el cambio de tema tan drástico. —¡Pueden por favor, poner algo de atención! ¡Es un asunto serio!

Nuevamente, las tres pasaron a mirarla fijamente.

—Hay que buscar una solución, y hablo con seriedad.

Azusa se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Tsukiko. La idea de cerrar el club no le gusta a ninguna de nosotras pero hay poco o nada que podamos hacer —Se suponía que Azusa era la más seria de las cuatro y la que al instante las obligaba a poner los pies firmes sobre la tierra. Por eso fue que Tsukiko sintió sus palabras como si de un golpe al corazón se tratara.

—No pueden simplemente cerrarnos —Susurró sintiéndose al borde la desesperación —. El año pasado ganamos el nacional —Suspirando profundamente, pasó a dejarse caer en la banca mientras se sujetaba el rostro entre ambos manos. El tenis era su pasión, si se lo quitaban entonces ya no tendría nada… así de simple eran las cosas.

Natsuki se acercó a ella mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Tsukiko-senpai… yo… entré a Hyotei por el club de tenis, precisamente por eso, entiendo cómo se siente —Bajando la vista, guardó silencio unos momentos —. Y es por eso, que creo que no debemos dejar las cosas así. Senpais, ustedes llevan más tiempo en el club que yo, así que sé que deben de tenerle aun más cariño a su solo nombre… ¡No podemos dejar que solo se termine así!

En ese momento, Tsukiko entró en razón de nuevo. Era cierto… No podía dejar que todo se terminara sin siquiera luchar, el problema era ¿Cómo?

—¡Ah! Es cierto —Kaori se acercó también, con expresión seria…. Quizás por primera vez en su vida —. Tsuki-pyon, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Atobe Keigo? Son amigos ¿No es así? Él tiene contacto con el director y su padre es quién más dona dinero a Hyotei.

Tsukiko enseguida se puso de pie. —No somos amigos, solo lo conozco de casualidad. Y por supuesto jamás le pediría una cosa así… ¡Jamás de los jamases me rebajaría a pedirle algo a ese narcisista orgulloso!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Atobe, necesito tu ayuda.

Olviden lo que había dicho horas atrás. Por primera vez, Tsukiko Inoue decidió pisotear su orgullo y arrastrarse a pedirle algo a Atobe Keigo. No era mentira que se conocían… de hecho ¿Recuerdan a ese niño de la historia del principio, el que la inició en su amor al tenis? Jaja…. Pues allí lo tenían, vivito y coleando… Y mirándola de esa forma tan detestable llena de superioridad. Sí, así eran las cosas.

—¿Y tú quien eres?

Tsukiko sintió las venitas de su rostro saltar furiosamente. Sí, definitivamente así eran las cosas. Había apreciado muchísimo el tenis de Atobe, y todo lo que le enseñó durante un tiempo cuando eran niños y se escabullía para encontrarse en las canchas de tenis. Singularmente había sentido una admiración brutal por él al verlo en los torneos por la televisión, invitándola a superarse a sí misma y cada día ser mejor.

Habían sido años desde entonces… años en los que él la había olvidado en un sentido literal de la palabra.

—Inoue Tsukiko, segundo año clase A —Murmuró apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Asomadas tras la esquina de la pared del pasillo podía sentir a las chicas del club, probablemente mordiéndose las uñas del estrés. Lo admitía, Tsukiko les había dicho que lo conocía, pero jamás había intentado hablar con él frente a ellas… y en ese momento se sentía tan humillada que todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Sin embargo, con dignidad alzó la cara y pasó a mirarlo fijamente —. Soy la capitana del equipo de tenis femenino de Hyotei.

—…Ahm… —Atobe se llevó las manos a los bolsillos como quien acababa de recordar algo. Junto a él, su fiel compañero Kabaji, permanecía firme y en silencio —. Sí, ya recordé… Y bien, ¿qué quieres?

" _dios mío, permíteme tener una conversación pacifica sin querer matarlo…. Es enserio ¿Qué le ven las mujeres?"._ Apretando los labios, se cruzó de brazos.

—Por falta de miembros, nuestro club de tenis va a ser cerrado —Bajó unos instantes la mirada antes de volver a clavarla en él —. ¿Es posible que consigas hablar con el director? Sólo pido un poco de tiempo más, conseguiremos a las dos integrantes que nos faltan.

—¿Y por qué no lo hacen ustedes?

—¿Eh? —Tsukiko, ante la respuesta frunció profundamente el ceño —. Por supuesto que ya lo hemos intentado, pero no nos quisieron atender.

—No es mi problema —Atobe apenas la miró mientras comenzaba a reanudar el paso. Sorprendida, Tsukiko enmudeció por varios segundos antes de girarse sobre sí misma y pasar a mirar la espalda de Keigo alejándose lentamente con Kabaji siguiéndole los talones.

—¡Espera! —Jadeó desesperada —. ¡Entonces deja que practiquemos con ustedes mientras lo arreglamos! Nos han quitado la cancha también.

Como si una cuerda invisible lo detuviera de golpe, Atobe se giró un poco para poder mirarla.

—Hmp… ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —Divertido, sonrió con suavidad… No hubiese sido tan malo si esa horrible expresión de superioridad que tenía, no estuviera presente. Simplemente la dejó helada, igual a como si un balde de agua helada hubiese caído sobre su cabeza —. Una mujer jamás podría tener la misma condición física que un hombre, no harían otra cosa que estorbar y entorpecer nuestro entrenamiento.

La verdad, todo se tornó confuso. De un momento a otro las chicas intentaban sujetarla para evitar que se abalanzara sobre él con intenciones de darle su merecido… por lo menos lo que pudiera golpear una mujer menuda de un metro sesenta y tres. Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo nuevamente y que Atobe Keigo se estaba mofando de ella con esa expresión divertida en su rostro, pero no importaba, estaba furiosa.

—¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no podríamos ser mejores que tu equipo?! ¡Seguramente lo somos! ¡Vuelve aquí, bastardo! ¡Vuelve!

Sí bueno, no volvió… en realidad se alejó riendo mientras Azusa y Natsuki intentaban calmarla.

—¡Tsuki-pyon! ¡Cálmate! —La voz de Kaori sonaba algo lejos mientras intentaba soltarse y calmar su furia a la vez. Había sido un error desde el principio pedirle algo de esa magnitud a Atobe Keigo…. No, había sido un completo error siquiera pensar en pedirle algo del tamaño que fuese. Él jamás entendería lo que todas ellas estaban sintiendo.

Que las mujeres no podrían igualar a los hombres, ¡Maldito machista!.

—Técnicamente, es verdad lo que dice Tsukiko —Habló Azusa mientras aflojaba el agarre y sus brazos quedaban a disposición —. Está científicamente comprobado que las mujeres no tenemos la misma fuerza y velocidad que los hombres. Por eso existe el tenis para mujeres, el tenis para hombres… el futbol de mujeres y el futbol de hombre, entre muchas cosas más.

—No lo acepto… Simplemente no lo acepto —Girándose sobre sus talones, con la mirada de medio colegio sobre ella y las demás chicas, se fue dando zancadas enormes.

Kaori era la alegre del grupo, Natsuki la dulce y comprensiva, Azusa la voz de la razón… y Tsukiko la temeraria que no se detenía con nada. Todo eso sucedió, poco antes de acabar el año escolar.

Para su tercer año de bachillerato, Tsukiko Inoue de diecisiete años, presentó un traslado de escuela en la oficina del director.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. En el prólogo introduje a los OC que harán parte de esta historia (Algunos más que otros). Espero que si ven detalles que necesiten corrección, preguntas o algo que deseen comentar, me lo hagan llegar. El próximo capítulo ya será completamente dentro de Seigaku.

Un saludo.

 **Ann Parthenopaeus**


	2. Capítulo I: SeigakuInicio

Buenas tardes, soy **Ann Parthenopaeus**. Primero que nada quisiera agradecer a las personas que comenzaron a seguir este fanfic, al final del capítulo me tomaré la libertad de responder a sus comentarios. A partir de este momento se inicia la aventura dentro de Seigaku y hay cambio de narrador en tres escenas, lamento si les parece muy abrupto, con gusto les invito a comentar nuevamente si hay algún error apreciable a la vista y del que yo no me haya dado cuenta.

Quiero agregar que originalmente las actualizaciones estaban destinadas para los viernes, una cada semana. Está vez tuve que adelantarme porque me iré de viaje desde mañana hasta el lunes aprovechando al máximo las vacaciones de verano; pero la próxima actualización, tengo la esperanza de que será para el viernes que viene.

Sin más que agregar por ahora, quiero declarar que: **PoT no me pertenece (aunque eso es muy obvio) y este es un trabajo de un fan que contiene solo ficción en él. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **PLOT:** Hyotei es conocido por ser uno de los mejores institutos de bachillerato del país; no solo destaca en educación y actividades culturales, son sus clubes deportivos la gran atracción del lugar. Entre ellos, el club de tenis masculino con más de doscientos (200) miembros es el mejor de todos ellos… Pero su antítesis, el club de tenis femenino solo tiene cuatro miembros oficiales, lo que lleva a la dirección a cerrarlo por falta de aspirantes.

Indignada, Inoue Tsukiko, la capitana del equipo femenino intenta buscar ayuda en Atobe Keigo el famoso y exitoso tenista que años atrás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer; pero al verse rechazada en más de un aspecto, Tsukiko busca alcanzar su meta por otros medios.

Con una de las mejores regulares de Hyotei Tenis Club Femenino, Tsukiko arregla un traslado a Seigaku High School, con sed de venganza de por medio.

 **CAPÍTULO I:** _**Seigaku = Inicio**_

—¡Tomen esto bastardos! ¡Es lo que se merecen!

Presionando los botones del mando de su Wii, Tsukiko cumplía la sentencia de quedarse despierta por días frente al TV, intentando pasar todas las copas habidas y por haber de _Mario Tenis_. Desde que había finalizado el año escolar no estaba de humor para más nada, pero entre las vacaciones de primavera antes de dar inicio al tercer año había maquinado el plan más estúpidamente loco de toda su vida.

Sabes lo que dicen, si no puedes contra ellos entonces úneteles. O en este caso, véncelos uniéndote a su némesis personal.

Era perfectamente sabido en Hyotei High School, que el club de tenis masculino tenía una sana pero profunda rivalidad con otra de las escuelas de la zona… Bueno, con varias en realidad, pero principalmente con una: Seigaku High School. Después de la paliza qué les habían dado en el último torneo, Hyotei entrenaba con brutalidad con solo una cosa en mente: vencer a Seigaku y nuevamente recuperar el título que les pertenecía por derecho.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no intentar entrar entre los titulares de Seigaku y darle una paliza a Atobe Keigo y sus mequetrefes? Por supuesto, hablaba del club de tenis masculino de Seigaku, obviamente a ese era el que debían unirse.

" _Esa es la cosa más absurda que haya oído, y créeme, con Kaori por aquí, cosas absurdas se escuchan todos los días"_ Había sido la respuesta de Azusa, la vice capitán del equipo, mientras se acomodaba las gafas y la miraba con un profundo ceño fruncido. Sí, era tonto, no lo iba a negar… Pero la persona que ideó el dicho de "quien no arriesga no gana", tenía demasiada razón.

—Esto… —En la misma habitación donde estaba ella jugando videojuegos, Natsuki, la menor del grupo estaba sufriendo un corte de cabello repentino. Las hebras doradas terminaron en el suelo mientras Kaori tarareaba una canción y movía las tijeras y el peine al ritmo de la misma —. ¿…por qué tengo que ser yo?

—Porque nadie creerá que yo podría ser un hombre por mi estatura y facciones —Murmuró Tsukiko en respuesta a la pregunta —. Kaori es demasiado tonta y bajita; y Azusa no se prestará para esto.

Azusa frunció de nuevo el ceño. —vuelvo a decir: hay un 99,9% de probabilidades de que fallen. Y un fallo de los grandes.

—Tranquila, Azu-chan —Cacareó alegremente Kaori —. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Natsuki-chan tiene un rostro hermoso, seguro enseguida la aceptan… ¡Además! Tsuki-pyon irá con ella.

—Parece que no comprendes, Kaori, es muy grave lo que están haciendo.

Tsukiko se puso de pie enseguida dejando el mando a un lado.

—Pero no tienen que saberlo, nadie se enterará. Nadie —Solo las cuatro personas que estaban en su habitación. A Kaori le divertía la idea de verlas infiltrarse en Seigaku; a Natsuki se le resbalaban lágrimas de dolor por su pelo perdido y por el hecho de que de ahora en adelante tendría que vestir y actuar como un hombre. Por su parte, como siempre, Azusa era la voz de su consciencia diciéndole que lo que hacían era la peor locura que podría cometer…. Y Tsukiko estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Pero en ese momento, no importaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que el club femenino de tenis de Hyotei tuviera el respeto que se merecía. Y aunque no fuera ella la que lo hiciera, se encargaría de darle su merecido a Atobe Keigo… le haría tragarse sus palabras. Y eso de que las mujeres serían un estorbo para ellos, se le olvidaría por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si bien el uniforme femenino de Hyotei era su favorito, Tsukiko debía admitir que el de Seigaku no estaba mal…. De no ser por ese horrible lazo en su cuello. ¡Oh! ¡Como echaba de menos la simple corbata roja de su viejo uniforme!... Y eso que apenas se estaba vistiendo por primera vez en lo que sería un año escolar largo e intenso —por no recalcar que sería el último—. Sí, ella no era precisamente la reina de la feminidad, sobre todo cuando llevas casi toda su vida queriendo codearse con los hombres en los deportes.

Era bien sabido que por poco la votan como la persona menos popular de su año escolar, pero al menos había tenido a sus amigas a las que no parecían importarle su personalidad fuera de lugar: las chicas del club.

Rápidamente se hizo media cola en su largos cabellos color azabache, y terminó de arreglar su uniforme.

Lo que no apreciaba de esa idea, era tener que comenzar desde cero en un nuevo colegio. Sobre todo porque era tercer año. Una estudiante transferida de tercer año seria todo un escándalo, y más escandaloso lo que planeaba tras su llegada.

Suspirando mientras se miraba fijamente al espejo y un par de ojos verdes le regresaban la mirada, repasó mentalmente:

" _ **Lista de**_ cosas _ **por hacer al entrar a Seigaku:**_

 _ **Informarse sobre los titulares del equipo masculino.**_ _HECHO_. Azusa se había encargado de hacer una investigación profunda sobre todo lo que debía saber. El capitán del equipo se llamaba Tezuka Kunimitsu, según buenas fuentes era todo un prodigio del tenis… Ni más ni menos se podía esperar de uno de los grandes enemigos de Atobe Keigo. Y no solo eso, habían varios prodigios más y buenos jugadores, en general eran todos los miembros titulares del equipo.

 _ **Hacer que Natsuki entre como titular.**_ El clasificatorio seria en exactamente un mes; lograr que Natsuki consiguiera la condición física de los titulares seria todo un reto… pero no algo imposible para Tsukiko.

 _ **¡Definitivamente tenía que convertirse en la manager del equipo masculino!.**_ Podría monitorear a Natsuki con más facilidad de esa forma. Y cuidar que no metiera la pata.

 **Patearle el trasero a Atobe y su equipo.** El fin justifica los medios y punto _ **."**_

Frunciendo el ceño profundamente, tomó aire. —Perfecto.

Tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación. La casa de su familia era muy antigua de un estilo puramente clásico con jardines de bambú y piso de madera; demasiado grande para sus gustos y demasiado "japonés". Se suponía que a futuro heredaría todo ese lugar además de los dojos —alrededor de diez, distribuidos en todo Tokio— en los que su familia instruía distintas artes como la arquería, el kendo y varios tipos de artes marciales. Por eso quería disfrutar en su máxima expresión del tenis antes de tener que dejarlo voluntariamente para seguir el camino que le habían trazado desde que era una niña.

Cómo siempre sus padres no estaban alrededor, seguramente ya se habían retirado a sus respectivas clases: su madre daba clases de arreglos florales y ceremonias del té, y su padre se encargaba del kendo y arquería. Abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a la salida y se calzó los zapatos en silencio.

Su vida en Seigaku había dado inicio de una forma bastante tranquila.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Por fin segundo año! ¿No estás feliz, Sakuno?

Siempre para los inicios de un nuevo año escolar, los arboles de cerezo del colegio estaban en su punto exacto. Pintaban suaves caminos de color rosa sobre el sendero que daba desde la entrada hasta los edificios, sin duda alguna era su época favorita del año; no hacía calor, ni frio, era tan perfecto para practicar tenis. Además que los colores de la primavera la llenaban de inspiración.

—Sí, es agradable… pero… —Sakuno susurró enarcando las cejas mientras miraba a su mejor amiga, Tomoka Osakada, estirar los brazos al cielo alegremente. Un nuevo año escolar significaba un año menos para terminar el bachillerato…

Normalmente cualquiera se sentiría alegre de acabar el colegio, pero Sakuno sentía una gran pesadez por la sola idea. Para ella significaba que pasaba otro año sin poder acercarse a alguien en particular que despertaba su más profunda curiosidad.

Ryoma Echizen, el joven prodigio del tenis que vino de América años atrás… "El príncipe del tenis", que a pesar de su corta edad se había hecho un gran renombre no solo en Japón si no también en varios países del exterior. Conoció a Ryoma por pura casualidad hacía casi un año; lo había considerado su salvador después de que evitara que Sakuno fuera golpeada por la raqueta de tenis de un fanfarrón en el tren local… Aunque a la final él ni siquiera la había visto. Aunque se había sentido avergonzada de que él ni siquiera la notara, eso no evitó que Sakuno sintiera cierta… _"atracción"…_ No sabía cómo explicar la mezcla de emociones que había experimentado en un solo día por él.

¿Era amor? Tal vez… El punto es que siempre lo había mirado desde la distancia, añorando poder acercarse a él. Pero solo añorar no era suficiente; aun así, su timidez era demasiado profunda como para siquiera tener el valor de intentar algo. En realidad, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que pudo hablarle sin sentirse presionada.

Incluso, durante primer año para el día de San Valentín, había preparado chocolates para él… ¿Qué sucedió? Tristemente estaban en la nevera de su casa, no consiguió ni una pizca de fuerza para entregárselos.

—Sakuno, te ves deprimida ¿Estás bien? —Tomoka pasó a mirarla con algo de preocupación, enseguida Sakuno sonrió ampliamente sujetando con fuerza entre sus manos, el maletín con los libros que usaría ese nuevo y poco prometedor año escolar.

—Sí, estoy… —Dos muchachas pasaron corriendo cerca de ella y sin darse cuenta la empujaron haciendo que perdiera el balance. Por suerte, Tomoka consiguió tomarla del brazo para evitar una vergonzosa caída de primer día de clases.

—¡Hey! ¡mira por donde caminas! —Era maravilloso cómo funcionaba la amistad, ver a Tomoka enojarse y preocuparse por ella de alguna forma le levantaba los ánimos. Sin necesidad de decir nada, la hacía sentir como si todo estuviera bien, o por lo menos fuera a mejorar de ahora en adelante —. ¿Estás bien, Sakuno? Parece que hay algo en la entrada —Señaló Tomoka mientras aun mantenía una mano en el brazo de ella.

Aturdida se detuvo y pasó a arquear las cejas con curiosidad, pero asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de su mejor amiga. —Sí. Estoy bien.

Al frente de la entrada de Seigaku, había un tumulto de personas agrupadas; los murmullos hacían eco en el ambiente… sorprendidos y curiosos. Sin dar tiempo siquiera a que Sakuno soltara un comentario, Tomoka ya había dado varios pasos apresurados.

—Oye, ¿Qué estará pasando?

—No lo sé, eso mismo me pregunto yo —Contestó mientras sacudía la cabeza y se encogía de hombros. Ambas caminaron despacio al centro de la multitud… Curiosamente, ahora que lo notaba: solo había chicas, mientras que los chicos simplemente seguían de largo.

—¡OH! ¡Sakuno mirá!

Cuando alzó la vista al sitio que Tomoka señalaba emocionada, notó a un joven alto de pie en la entrada. Llevaba el gakuran (uniforme masculino japonés) muy bien arreglado y tenía el cabello de un color más bien dorado; con expresión nerviosa por toda la atención y las miradas que recibía, intentaba parecer firme sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. ¡Poseía un rostro hermoso! Costaba diferenciar si era chico o chica, pero el uniforme lo delataba.

—¿Eh?... jamás había visto a alguien así antes… ¿será nuevo? —Susurró Sakuno.

—No tengo ni idea, pero es ¡Hermoso! ¡Un príncipe! —Casi podía ver los corazones formarse en los ojos de Tomoka mientras saltaba en el mismo sitio emocionada.

Sakuno rió nerviosamente y suspiró, no era raro que su amiga encontrara un nuevo amor todos los años… o meses… o semanas… dependía del nivel de belleza del "personaje" que hiciera acto en escena. Pero aun así, jamás le había conocido un novio en todo el tiempo que llevaban de amigas; parecía que Tomoka —Al igual que ella si estamos claros — sólo sabía hacerse de amores platónicos.

—Disculpen, ¿me permiten pasar? —La voz femenina que le habló a su espalda, la hizo dar un pequeño salto. Se giró para poder observar a la dueña de la voz y una muchacha algo más baja que ella le regresó la mirada con seriedad. Nuevamente, no era una cara conocida…. ¿o sí?

—Sí, cuanto lo siento… Por favor sigue —Sakuno se hizo rápidamente a un lado sin dejar de mirarla. Había algo en su cabello negro o en sus ojos que le parecía familiar, tal vez se habían cruzado en los pasillos en algún momento, solo que no conseguía acordarse por más que lo intentaba. La muchacha de ojos esmeraldas caminó en silencio haciéndose paso entre la multitud y para sorpresa de todas las chicas que rodeaban al atractivo joven, este se separó de la entrada con ojos húmedos y se apresuró a encontrarse con la muchacha.

—¡Senpai! —La voz de felicidad del chico se hizo eco alrededor y Tomoka, que estaba apreciando la escena junto a ella, se desinfló.

—¿Quién es esa? —Murmuró mientras fruncía lentamente el ceño.

Ambos cruzaron un par de palabras y bajo una nueva ola de comentarios y murmullos decepcionados de todas y cada una de las mujeres a su alrededor, comenzaron a caminar juntos alejándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Acabas de llegar y armas un escándalo.

Natsuki hipaba mientras caminaba intentando contener las grandes lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Siempre había sido tímida y uno de sus más importantes problemas era que ni siquiera soportaba tener las miradas de grandes multitudes sobre ella.

—Es que no dejaban de mirarme —Susurró abrazando a su maletín contra el pecho —. Creo que se dieron cuenta —Enseguida, Tsukiko pasó a mirarla. Era mucho más alta que el promedio y podría jurar que era hasta más alta que varios jugadores masculinos de tenis. Sí, Natsuki tenía facciones andróginas, lo cual era muy conveniente en la situación en la que se hallaban.

—No creo que te miraban por eso —Regresando a mirar al frente y frunciendo el ceño, Tsukiko se encargó de que las personas que rondaban el pasillo de Seigaku, que daba directamente a la sala de profesores, desviaran la vista nerviosamente —. Me impresiona que el uniforme masculino te siente de maravilla. Si haces lo que te digo, te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Las recibieron dos profesores que se vieron confundidos por los papeles de traslado y las dos personas que habían llegado. Uno de ellos se apresuró a preguntar _"pensaba que venían dos chicas, pero supongo que se habrán equivocado de género en los papeles. Bueno, no pasa nada, luego lo arreglaremos"._

Fue más fácil de lo que creyó, el hombre simplemente explicó la situación por si mismo evitándole el fastidio y la tarea a Tsukiko. Ambas estaban en grados diferentes, así que no tardaron en separarlas… de nuevo, los ojos de Natsuki se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a su maletín.

—Ay por dios —Suspiró Tsukiko al verla contener un sollozo —. Sólo será durante clases, espérame en tu salón en la hora del almuerzo… prometo que iré a buscarte. Y no llores.

Asintiendo muchas veces, Natsuki se secó los ojos empapados. —Sí, Senpai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sería extraño que una persona en su sano juicio huyera antes de hacer algo como fingir ser alguien del género contrario. Bueno, Natsuki Terashima no sería la excepción de no ser porque se sentía tan en deuda con el club de tenis de Hyotei.

Ella venía de una familia normal y promedio, y nunca había sentido interés por nada en particular…. En general era una vida aburrida y monótona que se trataba de ir al colegio, sacar notas que ni siquiera la hacían destacar, volver a casa, leer mangas, comer y dormir. Nada productivo, nada especial. No fue sino hasta los once años que conoció a la leyenda de tenis femenino sub diez: Tsukiko Inoue.

Para esa época, Tsukiko ya tenía doce años, pero en la televisión estaban pasando videos de sus anteriores partidos y posterior triunfo en un campeonato mundial. Fue su inspiración, quería ser como ella.

Tsukiko se veía tan feliz jugando al tenis y lo disfrutaba con todo su ser. Se movía de forma hermosa, con gracia y vitalidad… y en un parpadeo, humilló a su oponente en varios puntos sin dejarla tocar la pelota para devolverla. Por eso, luego de esa revelación… luego de darse cuenta de lo que deseaba hacer con su vida y a quien quería tomar como ejemplo, Natsuki se dedicó a practicar tenis y a estudiar. ¿Por qué a estudiar? Porque Hyotei era una escuela tan importante, que para poder acceder tenías que destacar de alguna forma. Allí estudiaba su ídolo, así que allí era donde quería ir.

Sorprendentemente recibió una beca y posteriormente la aceptaron en el club de tenis directamente como una regular —principalmente porque le hacían falta miembros—…. Aunque… esa felicidad solo duró unos meses antes de que lo cerraran en sus narices.

—….—Suspiró profundamente cabizbaja, y el profesor que la guiaba a su aula pasó a mirarla enseguida.

—¿Estás nervioso? —Era un hombre algo mayor pero su expresión era profundamente amable. La miraba de manera comprensiva como quien supiera todo por lo que estaba pasando. _"No, pero la verdad no tiene ni idea…"._

—No, estoy bien. O lo estaré.

—¡JAJA! Esa es la actitud muchacho —El profesor se llevó las manos a las caderas. Se sentía apenada porque aunque intentaba acordarse del nombre del hombre, no era capaz… Si no se equivocaba, el hombre sería el encargado de la clase donde estaría durante todo el año —. Leí que estuviste en el club de tenis.

—Así es, el Hyotei Tennis Club femenino… —Bajó la mirada un poco desanimada al recordar de donde provenía, pero enseguida alzó la vista de nuevo con ojos enormes. _"¡Mierda!",_ el profesor lo miraba con curiosidad —. ¡Quiero decir! ¡Hyotei Masculino…y femenino!... e-e-era el manager… del femenino quiero decir.

Silencio, fue lo que vino después. Y las gotas de sudor pasaron a formarse sobre la frente de Natsuki, repentinamente aterrada… Dios santo, si la descubrían nada más llegar… sería un problema terrible.

Pero, el profesor solo ablandó su expresión y sonrió con suavidad. —mm… Entiendo…

Al verlo darle la espalda nuevamente, le dio tiempo para soltar un profundo suspiro. El inicio en su nueva vida dentro de Seigaku no se veía precisamente prometedor.

….Y reiteró ese pensamiento de nuevo, cuando muchos —literalmente muchos— pares de ojos se clavaron en ella mientras entraba en el salón de clases. El profesor amable escribió con cuidado los kanjis de su nombre en el pizarrón, y Natsuki con enormes ojos, se sentía más pequeña que nunca. Eso era decir bastante tomando en cuenta que medía metro setenta y dos.

—Él es Natsuki Terashima, transferido desde Hyotei. Por favor, sean amables con él —¡Oh! Es cierto… ahora se suponía que era un hombre… ¿Cómo actúa un hombre? ¡Se le había olvidado practicar algo tan simple como una presentación —. ¿Terashima-kun? ¿Quieres presentarte a tus compañeros?

Repasando con la mirada a cada uno de los alumnos que ocupaban distintos asientos en el salón, pudo notar a varios rostros conocidos… ¡LOS TITULARES DE SEIGAKU! ¡Azusa-senpai había pasado perfiles y fotos de ellos la última vez que se vieron! ¿Cómo era que llegaba y ya de una se encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte?

" _dios mío… por favor, llévame ahora"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** Y aquí finaliza este capítulo.

Me gustaría aclarar que, para que algunas cosas concordaran con lo que tenía planeado, algunos pjs no estarán en los mismos grados originales de la serie o del manga. Es decir, Ryoma, Sakuno y Tomoka, qué deberían estar en primer año ahora pertenecen a segundo año, compartiendo así con Kaidou y Momoshiro.

De nuevo, me gustaría agradecer a: **Carmen15,** **y Sibreka.** Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme y darme su opinión, es una gran motivación.

Y respondiendo a preguntas:

 **Sibreka:** No creo que sea el mismo fic del que hablas, es la primera vez que escribo algo parecido. Pero básicamente de eso trata la trama, de una chica para poder jugar tenis se viste de hombre :').

Muchos saludos,

 **Ann Parthenopaeus.**


	3. Capítulo II: RegularesSeigaku

Muy buenas tardes, aquí Ann Parthenopaeus en la nueva actualización de esta semana. Por fin regresé de mi viaje y apenas llegué tocó apresurarme para escribir y terminar el capítulo para este viernes.

Quisiera informar que a futuro, el club de Hyotei femenino (Mis OC: Tsukiko, Natsuki, Azusa y Kaori) tendrán apariencia física y un futuro perfil que colgaré para que las conozcan mejor. Los dibujos estarán a cargo de **Black-Ageha** y espero poder mostrárselos pronto. Sin más preámbulo me gustaría dar inicio al capítulo.

Quiero declarar que: **PoT no me pertenece (aunque eso es muy obvio) y este es un trabajo de un fan que contiene solo ficción en él. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **PLOT:** Hyotei es conocido por ser uno de los mejores institutos de bachillerato del país; no solo destaca en educación y actividades culturales, son sus clubes deportivos la gran atracción del lugar. Entre ellos, el club de tenis masculino con más de doscientos (200) miembros es el mejor de todos ellos… Pero su antítesis, el club de tenis femenino solo tiene cuatro miembros oficiales, lo que lleva a la dirección a cerrarlo por falta de aspirantes.

Indignada, Inoue Tsukiko, la capitana del equipo femenino intenta buscar ayuda en Atobe Keigo el famoso y exitoso tenista que años atrás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer; pero al verse rechazada en más de un aspecto, Tsukiko busca alcanzar su meta por otros medios.

Con una de las mejores regulares de Hyotei Tenis Club Femenino, Tsukiko arregla un traslado a Seigaku High School, con sed de venganza de por medio.

 _ **CAPÏTULO II: Regulares = Seigaku**_

—Oí que van a venir nuevos estudiantes que no estuvieron aquí el año pasado ¿No suena interesante?

—Sólo si es alguien fuerte en el tenis —Ryoma Echizen todavía no comprendía los esfuerzos de Momoshiro Takeshi en tratar de formarle una vida social en el instituto. Era obvio que a él solo le interesaba una cosa en el mundo: el tenis. Tenía muchas metas por cumplir que relacionaban ese deporte, como por ejemplo vencer a los mejores de los mejores; siempre era divertido encontrar a personas nuevas a las que enfrentarse.

—Nunca cambias, ¿O si, Echizen? —Con un tic en la ceja y una ligera sonrisa, Momoshiro solo se acarició el cabello suspirando —. ¿Y qué opinas tú, Kaidoh?

Mientras que Momoshiro estaba sentado sobre la mesa del pupitre de cara a Ryoma, Kaidoh Kaoru descansaba la cabeza entre dos de sus brazos. Al oír su nombre levantó la cabeza y pasó a mirar hacia ellos con expresión asesina.

—Ssss…

—Sí, eso imaginé —Contesto Momo de forma burlona en respuesta al silbido de serpiente.

—¿Quieres pelear? —Era bien sabido en el club de tenis de Seigaku, que esos dos eran agua y aceite. Mirando hacia ellos con la barbilla apoyada en una mano y expresión cansada, Ryoma todavía se preguntaba el por qué se molestaban en dejarlos en el mismo salón. Más aún, ¿Por qué ellos mismos se molestaban en sentarse cerca del otro?.

" _Sería más fácil para mí y para todos los demás si simplemente se sentaran en dos esquinas opuestas"._

Suspirando profundamente, Ryoma pasó a mirar los cerezos en flor desde la ventana. Siempre disfrutaba del asiento que quedaba justo al lado de la misma, sobre todo en primavera, cuando la suave brisa pasaba por la misma moviendo las cortinas y haciendo bailar los pétalos rosas de los arboles.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y concentrado en la maravillosa vista que no pudo oír el suave saludo de una muchacha que pasó a sentarse al lado de su asiento. No fue sino hasta que Momo lo codeó con suavidad que pasó a levantar la vista.

Momoshiro señalaba discretamente a su lado derecho y lentamente Ryoma pasó a mirar hacia el punto indicado. Un par de ojos cafés le devolvieron la vista, enormes pero tímidos. Otro año más en que compartía salón con la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki.

Seguía llevando esas dos trenzas largas de color caoba… Y Ryoma seguía pensando que si quería practicar al tenis con el cabello así de largo, al menos debía de recogérselo de forma distinta.

—Buenos días —Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento para decirle a ella, quien había dejado su maletín con delicadeza sobre la mesa y pasaba a sentarse. ¿Cuál era su nombre de pila? No podía recordar… Curioso, tomando en cuenta todas las veces que había cruzado palabra con ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba, solía hablarle con un "oye" ó un "tú".

La nieta de la entrenadora, enseguida se encogió y sus mejillas lentamente se colorearon mientras lo miraba. —…B-Buenos… Buenos… días….

—¡Buenos días, Ryoma-kun!

Ah…. ¡No de nuevo!

La muchacha gritona y con dos coletas en su cabello castaño que había formado un club de fans —Molesto, en su más sensata opinión— lo saludaba desde el lado de "Ryuzaki". ¡De nuevo compartiendo salón! ¡Qué dios lo librara de esa tortura de una vez por todas!... ¿Por qué le correspondía estar en la misma aula que las personas más escandalosas que conocía?

—Buenos días, Ryuzaki, Osakada —Saludó cacareando alegremente Momoshiro, quien instantes atrás había estado mirando fijamente de él a Ryuzaki atento al pobre intercambio de palabras entre ambos, lo que Ryoma intentaba encontrar el sentido de interesante —. ¡Este nuevo año promete!

—Ssss….

Bueno, no todos podían estar felices de comenzar nuevamente la escuela —como era el caso de Kaidoh kaoru—.

Momentos después de ese pequeño instante en que Momoshiro, como casi siempre, hacía uso de sus dotes sociales para charlar con todo aquel que lo rodeara, el profesor Fujioka, el mismo hombre bajito y de edad avanzada que había sido el encargado de su clase el año pasado, entró por la puerta y pidió con una sonrisa amable que guardaran silencio.

Por respeto a su bondad y pasiva forma de ser —todos y cada uno de los estudiantes lo adoraban y no era mentira —, aquellos que estaban de pie o sentados en la mesa, tomaron una posición correcta en sus sillas. Después de un corto discurso de bienvenida que comenzó con un _"felicidades por haber pasado a segundo año, ya están a mitad de camino",_ Ryoma comenzaba a sentirse adormilado… No podía esperar a que las clases acabaran para poder ir a la cancha de tenis.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose tentado a echarse una siesta y dejar pasar las horas entre sus dedos. Al parecer ahora el profesor presentaba a alguien… ¿Terashima?...

—Mi nombre es Natsuki Terashima, fui… transferido desde Hyotei High School —Lentamente Ryoma abrió los ojos y los clavó al frente, un muchacho… ¿Si era un muchacho verdad? Tenía rasgos delicados y el pelo rubio "princesa". Aunque era alto e intentaba parecer firme, desde esa distancia se podía ver sus manos temblar —. Pertenecía al club de tenis y, creo que eso es todo.

La sola mención de Hyotei y Club de Tenis en una sola oración, fue suficiente para llamar su atención y probablemente la de los otros dos jóvenes regulares sentados a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡No lo puedo creer, Sakuno! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estamos en el mismo salón! —Mientras Sakuno tenía la mirada clavada al frente por la sorpresa, a su lado, Tomoka celebraba intentando mantener lo más baja que podía su voz, aunque era casi imposible que lo lograra.

Era el chico de la entrada, quien se veía tan asustado como la última vez que lo vio. Y fue solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo el salón explotara en murmullos de sorpresa, y regocijo de cada chica que se encontraba allí.

Así que venía de Hyotei… Discretamente, Sakuno pasó a mirar a su lado.

Ryoma miraba al frente con esos hermosos ojos gatunos llenos de expectación y concentración; al parecer el nuevo estudiante no solo había llamado la atención del género femenino de Seigaku, sino también de los regulares del club de tenis. No era un secreto que Hyotei tenía muy buenos jugadores destacados en ese deporte… ¿Cómo olvidar, por ejemplo a alguien como Atobe Keigo?.

Suspirando con suavidad y aprovechando la atención de todos en la persona parada frente al pizarrón, Sakuno se tomó la libertad de algo que no se atrevía desde hace tanto: mirar fijamente a Ryoma. Sus largas pestañas, su aparentemente suave cabello negro con reflejos verdes siendo suavemente movido por la brisa de primavera.

¿Alguien más habría notado lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme masculino? Seguramente muchas chicas más…

Sencillamente, Ryoma Echizen era hermoso, tenía un perfil delicado pero a la vez masculino y labios perfectos que simplemente encajaban con total devoción en su rostro color porcelana. Sakuno comenzaba a sentir miedo de sí misma y de ser tan consciente de él… De alguien que ni siquiera terminaba de notar su presencia.

Temía que jamás podría llegar siquiera a hacer migas con él.

Pero… fue en un parpadeo que Ryoma giró el rostro y su par de ojos ámbar, profundos y misteriosos cual pozos dorados de caramelo, terminaron encontrándose con los de ella.

 _¡Ba-thump!_ Sakuno sintió su rostro enrojecer, comenzando desde su cuello y terminando en la raíz de su cabello. Giró la cabeza con tal fuerza que sintió su nuca doler por el movimiento y rápidamente se llevó la mano hasta su corazón acelerado.

" _Cálmate, Cálmate… Solo cruzaste miradas con él… ¡¿Por qué te sentaste junto a él en primer lugar?!"_ … Ah sí, porque Tomoka insistió tanto en ello que no pudo decir que no al final.

Todavía podía sentir la mirada fija de él sobre sí misma… ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque simplemente todos sus sentidos así se lo decían y debajo de la blusa del uniforme, sentía la piel erizada. Así era la mirada de Ryoma Echizen, profunda y casi palpable. Pasando saliva con fuerza intentando calmar su pobre corazón que parecía se iba a salir en cualquier momento de su cuerpo y escapar por su boca, Sakuno se obligó a si misma a concentrarse en el "bicho raro" que tenía la atención de todos los demás cautiva.

El profesor Fujioka había comenzado una pequeña ronda de preguntas para todos los estudiantes interesados en conocer las raíces de Natsuki Terashima —Que cabía mencionar, eran prácticamente todos los estudiantes dentro del salón… Exceptuando a un par quizás—; las preguntas comenzaron sobre donde había nacido, pasando sobre cuánto tiempo estuvo en el club de tenis y si había conseguido ser titular, a lo que el pobre joven solo respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y un _"por muy poco tiempo"._

Para sorpresa de Sakuno, a su lado Tomoka alzó la mano. —¿Natsuki-kun, tienes novia?

" _¡Oh por dios, Tomoka!"_ no sabía que le sorprendía más, si la pregunta indiscreta o que de una sola vez le llamara por su nombre de pila sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Natsuki Terashima abrió los ojos de par en par impactado; todas las chicas pasaron a mirarlo expectantes y los chicos con expresión de aburrimiento. Tardó un poco pensando su respuesta, antes de finalmente firmar su sentencia de muerte.

—…No, no tengo.

Sakuno sintió pena por él en cuanto la ola de regocijos y gritos peculiares de muchachas que habían caído rendidas ante su aspecto principesco, hizo eco en todo el salón. Kaidoh-kun tenía un tic en la ceja ante los sonidos de cada estudiante de género femenino que se encontraba a cerca de él, y siseando como una serpiente —cosa bastante común—pasó a fulminar con la mirada a Tomoka.

—¡Mira lo que has causado, mujer! —Escupió furioso.

Tomoka, que como Sakuno supo apreciar desde hacía mucho, ni una sola vez se sintió intimidada por él, le plantó cara por sobre la mesa que se interponía entre ambos —la de Sakuno, en realidad, lo cual la hizo presa de las miradas asesinas de ambos y sus gruñidos de disgusto—.

—¡Si no te gusta, allá está la puerta!

Para mala suerte de ella y de todos los que estaban en el mismo espacio que los pupitres de Kaidoh-kun y Tomoka, Natsuki Terashima fue asignado a un pupitre justo adelante que el de su amiga, lo que lo dejaba al lado de Kaidoh Kaoru quien empezó a sisear con disgusto y terminó enterrando el rostro entre ambos brazos.

Mientras Tomoka suspiraba y no paraba de hablar con felicidad hacia el pobre chico nuevo, Sakuno solo sonrió con pena.

—Bienvenido a Seigaku, Terashima-kun.

Natsuki la miró con enormes ojos azules y sonrió agradecido. —Muchas gracias —En ese momento, Sakuno notó que de hecho tenía una voz muy suave y amable. Raro, tratándose de un hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Mi nombre es Tsukiko Inoue, vengo de Hyotei.

—¿Y… no quieres agregar algo más? ¿Tus pasatiempos tal vez? —ante la corta, pobre…. E incompleta, introducción de Tsukiko ante sus nuevos compañeros de Seigaku de tercer año, el profesor pareció extrañado. La verdad es que no deseaba aflojar la lengua más de la cuenta, sentía que no hacía falta tampoco hacer amigos; se había transferido allí por una sola razón y eso era lo único que importaba.

—no, eso es todo.

Lentamente, recorrió con la mirada a cada persona en el salón de clases. Seguramente los intimidaba, todos estaban callados mirándola con grandes ojos como si fuera algún extraterrestre de color verde, con tres brazos y antenas sobre la cabeza… Y eso era lo que más odiaba a de tener que comenzar de nuevo. Entonces lo vio.

¡Definitivamente era él!.

Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tras sus gafas de montura aérea, estoico le devolvía la mirada sin el menor interés. De cabello color miel y ojos profundos pero que hacían juego con su pelo, era exactamente como en la foto que Azusa había pasado para ella… el capitán de Seigaku Tennis Club.

…mm… aunque, quizás era un poco más imponente de lo que parecía en la fotografía, pero Tsukiko no era de fácil intimidar.

Sin esperar que el profesor le asignara su asiento, caminó firmemente y con la mirada perdida en los ojos del capitán de Seigaku, deteniéndose justo al frente de él. Para sorpresa y sobresalto de todos los presentes —incluido el profesor… sobretodo el profesor—, golpeó la parte delantera de la mesa con el pie y allí lo mantuvo para poder apoyar su antebrazo sobre el muslo de la misma.

—¡Tezuka Kunimitsu! Yo, Tsukiko Inoue, exijo que me dejes ser la manager del club de tenis masculino de Seigaku.

…Sí, quería lucir como alguien firme. Lástima que no se dio cuenta que todos los que estaban frente a ella, comenzando desde Tezuka, tenían una perfecta vista de sus pantis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Final del capítulo de esta semana.

Me tomó todo el capitulo comenzar a introducir lentamente a los titulares, supongo que a partir del próximo debería intentar hacerlos más largos, pero ya me toma ocho páginas en Word sin las notas de autora.

Me gustaría a futuro introducir _"capítulos especiales",_ que no tienen mucho que intervenir con la línea de historia principal, pero son para pura diversión de los lectores; por supuesto, tendré que esperar a que los personajes se conozcan y convivan un poco más antes de comenzar un proyecto como ese.

Quisiera agradecer a **Sibreka** y **Carmen15** por sus fieles R&R en los capítulos anteriores.

Y respondiendo a dudas **: Carmen15** , el profesor pensó que Natsuki sentía vergüenza de decir que era manager del equipo femenino y por eso intentó complementarlo con un "titular del equipo masculino". Él sabía que no podía ser las dos cosas, pero es bien sabido que es más común que los encargados o managers de los clubes deportivos sean mujeres. Espero eso te aclare tu duda, jaja.

Si hay dudas o vean algún error que necesite ser corregido, apreciaría que me informaran. Esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, un saludo.

 **Ann Parthenopaeus.**


	4. Bonus I

Buenas tardes, aquí les habla **Ann Parthenopaeus**. Les tomará por sorpresa está actualización tan rápida, pero es que desde que llegué de viaje no he podido parar de escribir (ya tengo casi terminado el capítulo del viernes). Quiero aclarar algo que antes había comentado, y es que quiero agregar pequeñas **historias cortas** ( **Capítulos especiales** ó **Bonus** ó **Extras),** que no alteraran el curso original de la historia pero están entrelazadas con esta.

Aquí va el primero, pensé en algo que no tuviera todavía que ver con los regulares pero que dé una suave perspectiva de lo que están viviendo las dos miembros restantes de Hyotei Tennis Club Femenino, mientras Tsukiko y Natsuki están sufriendo por sus vidas en Seigaku.

Sin más que agregar por ahora, quiero declarar que: **PoT no me pertenece (aunque eso es muy obvio) y este es un trabajo de un fan que contiene solo ficción en él. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **PLOT:** Hyotei es conocido por ser uno de los mejores institutos de bachillerato del país; no solo destaca en educación y actividades culturales, son sus clubes deportivos la gran atracción del lugar. Entre ellos, el club de tenis masculino con más de doscientos (200) miembros es el mejor de todos ellos… Pero su antítesis, el club de tenis femenino solo tiene cuatro miembros oficiales, lo que lleva a la dirección a cerrarlo por falta de aspirantes.

Indignada, Inoue Tsukiko, la capitana del equipo femenino intenta buscar ayuda en Atobe Keigo el famoso y exitoso tenista que años atrás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer; pero al verse rechazada en más de un aspecto, Tsukiko busca alcanzar su meta por otros medios.

Con una de las mejores regulares de Hyotei Tenis Club Femenino, Tsukiko arregla un traslado a Seigaku High School, con sed de venganza de por medio.

 **Primer BONUS:**

 _ **La carta de amor a Azusa-Senpai vs. Los amores de Kaori-Senpai.**_

 **Sucesos ocurridos en los primeros días del nuevo año escolar. Tsukiko y Natsuki estaban en estos momentos sufriendo en Seigaku.**

" _Nunca me he interesado en el amor; de hecho jamás me ha importado arreglarme para conseguir la atención masculina y mi cabello es tan corto que no me incomoda para jugar tenis o para cuidarlo… entonces… como es que… ¿Cómo es que alguien tan poco popular…?... ¡¿De dónde ha salido esto?!"_

Azusa Hanachima, vicepresidenta del club de tenis femenino de Hyotei —Actualmente extinto si éramos sensatos y sinceros—, miraba fija y desamparadamente al interior del cajón de los zapatos. Apenas abrió la pequeña puerta metálica para dejar sus zapatos de calle y cambiarlos por los habitualmente usados en el interior del colegio, lo que la recibió fue una carta suavemente depositada sobre las trenzas de sus zapatos blancos. Rápidamente miró alrededor con el ceño profundamente fruncido…. No había nadie sospechoso.

—Esto seguramente es una broma pesada de algún malnacido.

—¿Qué es una broma Azu-chan? —Una voz cantarina sonó por sobre su hombro.

¡Genial!

Azusa rápidamente se apresuró en cubrir con su cuerpo el cajón de los zapatos con la misteriosa —Sellada con un perturbador corazón— carta, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. El suave y sorprendido gritito de Kaori resonó contra sus oídos.

—¡Es una carta de amor! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido ábrela!

Frunciendo el ceño, Azusa intentó bloquear las manos de la chica para evitar que tomara la carta y la abriera por su cuenta. —Por lo que se, puede ser una carta de desafío o algo así.

—Una carta de desafío no estaría sellada con un corazón, pillina —Contestó Kaori sonriendo y haciéndole cosquillas con ambas manos —. Quiero verla, por favor, te juro que no molestaré.

Kaori era pequeña y con apariencia adorable, siempre vestía a la moda y su cabello naranja ondulado siempre estaba sujeto en una coleta de lado. Pero todo eso era una facha, en realidad todos sabían que era un pequeño demonio, o por lo menos las chicas del club.

De alguna forma que no comprendió, Azusa se vio arrastrada hasta el baño de chicas más cercano mientras Kaori abría la carta con emoción como si la hubiesen enviado para ella.

" _Hanachima Azusa-Senpai,_

 _Siempre te he estado observando. Tuve el privilegio de verte jugar en el torneo que participó el club de tenis de Hyotei femenino, fue por casualidad pero aquel mismo día pude conocerte… Había algo en ti que gritaba sobre todos los esfuerzos que debiste poner para estar en esa posición como titular._

 _Hay mucho que quise saber de ti, esa chica con apariencia tan firme y seria pero cuando estaba sola derramó lagrimas por haber perdido…."_

—¡Para! ¡Para! —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos arrebató la carta de las manos de Kaori sintiendo el rostro caliente. Ella había estado leyendo en voz alta y por poco moría de vergüenza… se suponía que nadie sabía que durante el torneo de hace dos años había llorado hasta el cansancio por haber perdido en su partido de individuales.

—Parece que te conoce bien, Azu-chan —Dijo Kaori con sorpresa —. Tal vez sea un stalker.

Azusa suspiró profundamente y volvió a fijar la vista en la cara.

"… _quizás fue en aquel momento que me enamoré de esa fragilidad que estaba seguro nadie más conocía._

 _Han pasado dos años hasta que conseguí el valor de decir lo que siento antes de que te gradúes, así sea en esta simple carta. Yo también daré lo mejor en el club de tenis."_

Aturdida, le dio varias vueltas a la carta en sus manos.

—Esto debe ser una broma, se declara pero no pone su nombre —Sabía que era una broma desde el principio, pero por alguna razón sintió un suave malestar en el estomago… ¿Decepción?

Kaori pestañeó.

—¿Club de tenis? Wow… estamos hablando de más de doscientos integrantes, ¡jajajajaja! —Después de reír divertida, pasó a palmearle la espalda con algo de fuerza —. Será difícil descubrir de quien se trata… ¡Ah! Tal vez sea un titular.

Con expresión enferma, Azusa se apresuró a agitar la cabeza.

—Dios me libre, no quisiera verme acosada por las fans locas de ellos… y las fans de las parejas yaoi (Romance Boy's Love) que rondan entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Me da curiosidad, realmente estás interesada en el romance Kaori, pero tu tampoco tienes experiencia en ello ¿verdad?

Durante el almuerzo ambas se sentaban cerca de la ventana con sus respectivas comidas preparadas. Kaori iba a la cafetería y traía consigo alrededor de cinco sándwich diferentes mientras que la comida de Azusa era completamente casera… y vegetariana.

Abriendo un sándwich de carne y vegetales, Kaori se detuvo a medio camino de llevarlo a su boca antes de mirarla en regreso. —¿Quién dice que no tengo experiencia?

Azusa dejó caer sus cubiertos con un trozo de brócoli. Boquiabierta, no supo que responder en los primeros segundos de silencio.

—No puede ser, ¿De verdad?

Ver a Kaori sonreír lentamente no le dio muy buena espina.

—Alrededor de esto —Abrió y cerró ambas manos dos veces y Azusa se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¡¿Veinte chicos?!

—¡Jajajaja! ¿Increíble, no? —Dándole un mordisco a su sándwich y luego un sorbo a su jugo de botella, Kaori sonreía orgullosa —. Mis últimos amores han sido **N** de **Pokemon Black and White** , y el fantástico y fabuloso **Decim** del anime que vi está temporada: **Death Parade** ¡yahoo!

…

…

…

Azusa no entendía ni por qué se molestaba la verdad.

—…entonces… no hay… experiencia "real" en tu vida ¿Verdad? —Murmuró parpadeando con expresión de pocos amigos a la vez que una indescifrable ante la mención de personajes y cosas de las que no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Kaori daba otro mordisco a su sándwich, cuando sonrió con suavidad enarcando las cejas.

—No, la verdad es que sí. Una vez me enamoré de alguien "real" —Pasó a mirar su sándwich suspirando profundamente —. Era un jugador de tenis increíble en más de un sentido y fuerte… pero cuando fui a declarar mi amor él dijo que "estorbaba" y me empujó, jajajaja.

"¡¿Cómo te pudo gustar alguien tan horrible?!". Lo más impactante de todo era verla contar algo tan trágico mientras reía.

—…Pero… —Ladeando la cabeza, Kaori continuó hablando —. La verdad es que me gustan los chicos fuertes y serios, ya que en realidad sé que soy todo lo contrario.

Azusa separó los labios con sorpresa, sentía que era la primera vez que discutían con seriedad sobre algo —Kaori no era seria en ningún sentido—.

—Sí, puedo comprenderlo —Susurró bajando los parpados.

—¡tal vez fue por eso que me enamoré de Jin Akutsu a primera vista! —Rió alegremente mientras terminaba el sándwich tras dos bocados más.

—¿Estamos hablando de "ESE" Akutsu Jin?...¿El jugador agresivo y extremadamente violento de Yamabuki High School?

Kaori la miró a los ojos y sonrió de forma adorable. —Él mismo.

" _Definitivamente está loca y es una masoquista"._ Nota mental, jamás poner tu vida en manos de Kaori… es muy posible que tenga deficiencia intelectual o algo peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí acaba el primer bonus o capítulo especial. Es corto, precisamente por eso, porque es "especial" y se supone es el primero. A lo largo de la historia encontraran varias mini historias como estas que no afectarán a la historia.

Agradecimientos del capítulo anterior:

 **Carmen15:** Agradezco tu R &R anterior. Quiero decirte que sí, concuerdo contigo en que Tsukiko es brusca, en realidad es una mujer Tomboy (vulgarmente: medio marimacha, en el puro sentido criollo) pero tiene buen corazón y de verdad quiere mucho a su equipo por eso tiene sus objetivos tan claros. Quiero que sepas que si alguna vez de nuevo no comprendes algo, estoy de acuerdo con que preguntes, yo siempre estaré atenta y dispuesta a aclararte lo que necesitas.

 **Sibreka:** Gracias por tu R &R en el capítulo anterior. Sí, decidí tomar el comportamiento de Ryoma completamente del original… donde él realmente ni le hace caso a la pobre Sakuno que está tan colada por él. Me alegro que te guste mucho mi narración, siempre he creído que es un poco confusa así que hago lo que puedo por corregir varias veces antes de publicar. Saludos.

Ahora sí, hasta el viernes con el siguiente capítulo:

 **Tenis = Regulares.**

 **Ann Parthenopaeus.**


	5. Capítulo III: TenisRegulares

Buenas tardes, aquí les escribe **Ann Parthenopaeus**. Lamentablemente aunque las actualizaciones oficiales de los capítulos que avanzan en la historia quedaron pautadas para los viernes, ayer estuvo complicado para mí el subirlo (de hecho ni siquiera lo había acabado). Pero aquí está, por fin.

Espero que para el viernes que viene no tenga problemas, mañana seguro comienzo a redactarlo.

Respecto al bonus I, me alegro tanto que les haya gustado la idea, subiré algunos otros según avance la historia. Ahora, **respondiendo algunas cosas del bonus:**

 **Carmen15** : Sí, exactamente eso que te imaginaste de Azusa explotando las taquillas como Sousuke en Full Metal panic!, lo hubiese hecho si tuviera las medidas necesarias. Es demasiado centrada como para creer en correspondencias románticas… Y si la persona que envió la carta no puso su nombre de a postas por miedo a ser rechazado. Cosa muy prudente.

 **Sibreka:** Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. A mí me encanta Akutsu Jin… Me gustan los chicos rudos y malos. Y también los serios como Tezuka, Sanada, Yanagi o incluso Inui. Creo que lo genial de PoT es que tiene chicos para todos los gustos y sabores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **CAPÍTULO III:** _**Tenis = Regulares**_

Bajo una guerra de miradas profundas entre dos personas que a leguas se notaba eran de carácter fuerte, todos los estudiantes con prudencia se mantenían callados. Hasta que una suave sonrisa se escuchó del lado izquierdo del asiento de Tezuka.

Los pupitres se dividían en varias columnas y filas, de atrás hacia adelante como de lado izquierdo a derecho, Tezuka Kunimitsu estaba sentado justo al medio; de una sola, Tsukiko comprendió que se trataba de una persona quien apreciaba que todo se mantuviera bajo control. Lentamente, giró su rostro con el ceño fruncido hacia el origen de la risa y para su sorpresa se topó con otro de los famosos titulares de Seigaku.

Con su sonrisa enigmática y amplia, y sus ojos totalmente cerrados se encontraba Syusuke Fuji: el supuesto prodigio según las notas de Azusa.

—¿Es amiga tuya, Tezuka? —Preguntó con tono de voz tranquilo y suave. Tenía el cabello castaño y con solo mirarlo, Tsukiko supo que se trataba de otro tipo popular que seguramente tendría su propio club de fans.

" _Demonios con estos tenistas…"._ Pensó mientras un tic profundo se formaba sobre su ceja izquierda.

En todo ese momento, el capitán de Seigaku no se había movido ni apartado la mirada de ella.

—No, nunca la había visto —Fue la simple respuesta a la pregunta de Fuji —. Y… Inoue-san, no necesitamos una manager.

Girando rápidamente el rostro, Tsukiko clavó la mirada en él por segunda vez. —¿Es por qué soy mujer que no me crees suficientemente buena? —Masculló a la defensiva, frunciendo el ceño en su escrutinio.

Tezuka arqueó una ceja y sus ojos se llenaron de un suave aturdimiento apenas perceptible.

—No. Es porque ya tenemos a alguien encargado de eso: Inui Sadaharu.

—….Oh…. —Fue lo único que supo decir.

Eso fue una verdadera sorpresa. Todo era culpa de Atobe y la impresión que le dejó en el último encuentro de ambos… Esa en que las mujeres no servían al lado de los hombres — **N.A:** Eso no fue exactamente lo que dijo—. Apretando la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes traquearon, pasó a mirar de nuevo hacia los ojos oscuros y profundos de Tezuka, ignorando el hecho de que por un instante esos mismos ojos la descolocaron.

—Podríamos dividirnos las tareas, no me molesta compartir el puesto.

Nuevamente, Tezuka Kunimitsu parpadeó.

—No lo creo, no necesitamos otro manager… y… —Acomodándose lentamente las gafas al subirlas por el puente de la nariz, cerró los ojos unos instantes —. No quiero sonar descortés, pero se puede ver tu ropa interior.

¿Eh?

Con ojos enormes como platos, Tsukiko lentamente bajó la mirada y aunque no alcanzó a ver nada, comprendió por fin que su ropa interior —absolutamente normal, calzones para abuela podría decirse—, estaba a la vista de todos los demás. De un solo golpe bajó el pie con los labios temblorosos, pero se obligó a sí misma a contener las ganas de gritar.

" _De acuerdo… eso fue bastante estúpido_ ". Pasó saliva.

—Esto, ¿Inoue-san? —La voz del profesor la hizo mirar sobre su hombro —. ¿Podría tomar asiento de una vez, por favor?

—Sí, señor.

Deslizó la mirada al asiento delante de Tezuka y entrecerró los ojos a la pobre muchacha sentada allí en un "muévete". De hecho, funcionó. La chica rápidamente tomó sus cosas del asiento incluyendo cuadernos y bolso, y corrió a sentarse en la otra esquina lejos de ella.

" _Lo lamento, te lo devolveré en cuanto consiga lo que quiero"._ A.K.A: convertirse en la manager del equipo de tenis… Aunque tuviera que acosar al capitán del equipo para ello.

Definitivamente, ese había sido un gran comienzo… Nótese el sarcasmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el primer periodo las clases fueron sencillamente tranquilas. Con excepción de ese momento en que el profesor de literatura pidió que alguien fuera amable y compartiera el libro que habrían de comenzar ese año con Terashima. Sakuno vio como en milésima de segundos, prácticamente medio salón —mujeres— se habían puesto de pie ofreciéndose y terminaron peleándose entre ellas.

Incluida Tomoka.

—¡Yo estoy más cerca!

—No es justo, Osakada.

Con una vena molesta y expresión aturdida, el profesor mandó a callar y a sentar a todos. Y, para mortificación de la propia Sakuno, fue ella la asignada a mover su asiento, situarse junto al chico nuevo con facciones andróginas y compartir su libro con él… Bajo la mirada asesina de todos, incluida su mejor amiga, quien seguro se lo reprocharía más tarde.

A lo lejos pudo oír la expresión de burla de Kaidoh-kun hacia Tomoka, seguido de una respuesta molesta de ella.

" _Serían una pareja encantadora… intimidante, pero encantadora_ ". Pensaba que se parecía a ese dicho que decía que entre el amor y el odio solo hay una delgada línea que los separa, pero sí que asustaría verlos por la calle tomados de la mano.

Mientras contenía una sonrisa intranquila, se sentó junto a Terashima quien la miraba en son de disculpa. Cuando más cerca estaba, más se daba cuenta de que su rostro era delicado y casi femenino —por no decir completamente—, si era alguien bello, pero ella como mujer no sentía la más mínima atracción… así que no conseguía explicarse como las demás chicas de Seigaku lo tenían en la mira.

—Lamento todo esto, Ryuzaki-san... —Susurró con esa voz calmada y suave, además había bajado las pestañas con suavidad como si fuera un pequeño cachorro asustado.

De nuevo, Sakuno sintió pena por él.

—No te preocupes, Terashima-kun. Debe ser duro para ser tu primer día en Seigaku, pero seguro todo mejorará.

Agradecido por sus palabras, Terashima se relajó en su asiento suspirando, y unos mechones de cabello rubio se deslizaron hasta su frente. —Eso espero yo también —Respondió él cerrando unos instantes los ojos.

Mientras la clase continuaba, Sakuno y Natsuki intercambiaron varios comentarios animados. Descubrió que el chico nuevo iba a entrar al club de tenis ese mismo día y tenía pensado participar en el clasificatorio para el puesto de regular de Seigaku. Ella sabía que la tendría bastante difícil, los jugadores del club de tenis masculino eran sumamente fuertes… y sin querer ofender, Natsuki se veía como alguien muy delicado físicamente.

"Bueno, nunca se puede juzgar por la apariencia". Pensó mientras lentamente, miraba de reojo hacia Ryoma. El chico de ojos de gato estaba profundamente dormido sobre su escritorio, y a Sakuno se le escapó una dulce sonrisa al ver los cabellos verdosos moverse con la brisa.

Más de una vez había visto como lo juzgaban por ser tan pequeño y terminaba dando una paliza y de por sí una gran sorpresa a sus rivales.

—Estoy ansiosa por verte jugar —Fue la respuesta más sensata que pudo darle a Terashima, encima de ser la verdad sabía que podía animar un poco al pobre chico nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para el almuerzo, Natsuki y Tsukiko estaban de nuevo reunidas…

—¡Dios! Estoy cansada… —Murmuró Tsukiko dejándose caer contra uno de los arboles del jardín. Lentamente se deslizó por el enorme tronco hasta terminar sentada en las raíces con las piernas encogidas. Natsuki rió con suavidad mientras se sentaba por su parte frente a ella y abría la caja de almuerzo.

—Fue divertido. Al principio estaba muy asustada pero hice amigas… Se llaman Sakuno-chan y Tomoka-chan, son muy amables y me invitaron a almorzar con ellas —Emocionada Natsuki movía las manos mientras hablaba —. Pero dije que ya había quedado contigo, Senpai… Además, también conocí a tres titulares de Seigaku. ¿A ti qué tal te fue?

La sola idea de contar lo ocurrido en la mañana, la hacía sentir aun más cansada que al principio.

—Conocí a Tezuka Kunimitsu —Murmuró mientras estiraba las piernas y clavaba la mirada en la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las ramas y los hermosos pétalos rosa que bailaban al son de la brisa —. Le enseñé mis pantis… —Natsuki que comenzaba a comer un bocado, rápidamente lo escupió y se atoró —… Me rechazó como manager, y ahora en el salón todos me tienen miedo… de hecho me llaman _"bansho"_ ( **N.A:** Bansho es una forma de decirle a las muchachas delincuentes juveniles de los colegio).

Temía clavar los ojos en Natsuki porque sabía la miraría con pena. Tsukiko rápidamente se sentó derecha y se acarició la frente.

—Todavía no podemos flaquear, apenas está comenzando nuestro recorrido. El clasificatorio será durante un mes, apenas terminen las clases te acompañaré al club de tenis.

Por primera vez luego de un rato, se propuso mirar a Natsuki.

—….¿Qué?

La chica la miraba con enormes ojos azules cargados de lágrimas y las cejas enarcadas. Parecía la expresión típica de un funeral… y si, como lo había esperado era de la más sincera pena.

—Senpai, lo vas a tener duro ¿Verdad?

—… ah… ya cállate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Pensé que esto estaría a reventar, pero la verdad es que no hay tanta gente como esperaba"._ Las canchas de tenis de Seigaku estaban muy bien cuidadas, se veían sumamente limpias y bien cuidadas, lo que enseguida cautivó el corazón de Tsukiko. ¡OH! Como le encantaría poder jugar en esas canchas, cerca de los cerezos del sendero. Sería casi perfecto.

En Hyotei no contaban con tantos arboles como esos, y antes que no le había importado, ahora le parecía deprimente.

En fin, el punto es que esperaba encontrarse con una cierta cantidad de aspirantes al club de tenis pero en la cancha solo se veían viejos jugadores —Lo sabía porque tenían el uniforme reglamentario de Seigaku—, y para la sala de juntas y los vestidos masculinos que se encontraban cerca de la cancha, no habían filas.

En Hyotei, cada primavera habían filas y filas para poder apuntarse al club masculino.

—No pareciera un colegio de renombre en el tenis. Ni un campeón nacional —Admitió a Natsuki, quien embelesada caminaba mirando a los jugadores practicar. No podía ser menos, después de todo allí sería su principal lugar de entrenamiento de ahora en adelante.

Si la cosa sería así, entonces el clasificatorio debía de ser pan comido.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos tomando aire profundamente antes de continuar caminando a grandes zancadas. En un parpadeo se encontraron frente a la puerta corrediza de la sala de reuniones de los miembros; pegado en un papel blanco en la puerta decía claramente "Inscripciones adentro". Mirando a ambos lados, Tsukiko se percató de nuevo que parecía no había nadie que fuera a entrar.

—Con permiso —Murmuró mientras abría con suavidad la puerta corrediza.

Del otro lado de la puerta, reunidos alrededor de una mesa estaban todos y cada uno de los regulares de Seigaku. Comenzando por su capitán Tezuka —El hombre al que le había enseñado su ropa interior esa misma mañana — Kunimitsu, el vice capitán Oishi Shuichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Syusuke, Inui Sadaharu —¡El Manager! —, Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru y finalmente Ryoma Echizen.

Sí. Se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse cada uno de los nombres y las facciones del rostro de cada uno de los allí presente.

Pero no estaba preparada para encarar a todos de una sola vez.

Natsuki que estaba detrás de ella, apenas se asomaba para mirar un poco por sobre su hombro; y pasando saliva bruscamente, sintiendo las palmas de las manos sudorosas por la presión y los nervios, Tsukiko se hizo de tripas al corazón —Y a su estomago revuelto—, y rompió el duro y pesado silencio.

—Lo siento ¿Estaban en reunión? Afuera decía que aquí se podía registrar para el club de tenis.

Todos parecieron extrañados, excepto quizás Tezuka y Fuji después del altercado ocurrido durante la mañana. El ultimo parecía divertido por la situación, y aunque no abría los ojos, Tsukiko pensaba que Fuji Syusuke estaba muy bien enterado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor… sobre todo por esa enigmática sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Tezuka la miraba con la misma seriedad y profundidad de la mañana. Por una razón incomprensible, la hacía sentir nerviosa… como si de hecho, ya supiera todo sobre su plan maestro, incluso antes de que lograra ponerlo en marcha. Intentó aguantarle la mirada fija, pero en cuestión de segundos la apartó.

—Las inscripciones para el club de tenis masculino son aquí. Las del femenino quedan en las otras canchas —respondió Tezuka Kunimitsu aun mirándola con fijeza.

Tsukiko enseguida parpadeó. —No es para mí —Haciéndose a un lado mientras hablaba dejó a la vista a Natsuki quien intentaba encogerse aun más. Era alta, así que aunque se encorvara de esa forma tan exagerada no hacía más que sobresalir.

—¡Ah! —Momoshiro Takeshi, el regular de ojos y cabellos negros cortos casi al ras, se puso de pie señalando hacia Natsuki —. Eres Terashima ¿No? —Sonriendo ampliamente salió de detrás de la mesa y se acercó despacio a la puerta sosteniendo una lata de gaseosa.

—¿Lo conoces, Momo? —Cruzándose de brazos, Tezuka preguntó desde donde estaba.

Momoshiro se giró un poco y asintió.

—Está en la misma clase que Echizen, Mamushi y yo.

—¿A quién llamas "Mamushi"? —Una vena molesta saltó desde la frente de Kaidoh Kaoru quien hasta esos momentos había mantenido los ojos cerrados. El resto de los regulares parecieron ignorar el hecho de que el conocido "serpiente" de Seigaku estuviera a punto de iniciar una disputa con Momoshiro Takeshi.

Natsuki, prudentemente, se enderezó y dio un paso al frente para quedar a la vista de todos los presentes de la habitación.

—Mi nombre es Terashima Natsuki, fui transferido de Hyotei. Estoy en segundo año clase A —Para sorpresa de Tsukiko, y probablemente de todos, se inclinó haciendo una profunda reverencia —. ¡Por favor, déjenme entrar al club de tenis masculino!.

…

Un profundo silencio se formó entre los regulares, mientras que Tsukiko casi podía ver las gotas de sudor correr por el cuello de Natsuki… Suspirando pasó a rascarse la frente.

—¡Jajajajaja! —Una risa explotó en el silencio. Ambas se enderezaron y dirigieron la vista hacia la persona que había roto el silencio, no fue mucha sorpresa que se tratara de Eiji Kikumaru, el joven pelirrojo de ojos azul eléctrico y bandita sobre la mejilla derecha. Según la opinión de Tsukiko desde que había visto los perfiles, sin duda alguna debía de ser el más relajado de todos los presentes —. Eso no era necesario, de hecho aquí está la lista ¡mira!

Levantando una hoja de la mesa con solo un par de nombres escritos, Eiji se puso de pie y con suavidad le tendió el papel junto con un lápiz a una sorprendida Natsuki.

—¡Ah!... Gracias —Sonrió ella recibiendo lo que el joven le pasaba.

—¡Nee, Nee! ¿Puedo decirte "Nacchan"? —Preguntó Kikumaru con enormes ojos curiosos.

Tsukiko se ahogó.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! —Interrumpió rápidamente agitando los brazos. Automáticamente se interpuso entre ambos, con temor a que de un solo momento descubrieran el "pequeño" gender bender que había en esa habitación —. En un mes es el clasificatorio —Pasando a mirar nuevamente hacia Tezuka, se enderezó y se llevó ambas manos a las caderas —. Tezuka Kunimitsu… Si Natsuki entra a los regulares de Seigaku, quiero que me dejes entrar como manager del equipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y de nuevo con eso.

Tezuka había conocido a personas de voluntad pesada y fuerte durante toda su vida. Pero esa mujer… No sabía si era una de esas o una persona realmente fastidiosa. No saber aceptar un "no" como respuesta podía ser una virtud para algunos pero para muchos otros no era más que una molestia. Recostando la espalda de su silla y llevándose una mano a la frente, regresó a mirarla fijamente.

El par de ojos verdes esmeralda que le regresaban la mirada esta vez parecían no flaquear, aunque las dos veces anteriores que se habían sometido a una guerra de miradas, él había sido el vencedor.

—A mi me parece interesante —Habló Fuji quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—Ya te lo dije —Se apresuró a señalar Tezuka —. Ya tenemos un manager… Inui Sadaharu.

Tras haber mencionado su nombre, Inui pasó a ponerse de pie mientras se subía lentamente las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

—Tezuka-san, no me molesta prescindir de mi puesto si se trata de alguien capaz —Habló en tono serio.

Rápidamente la chica transferida saltó y se llevó la mano sobre el corazón.

—¡Soy muy capaz! ¡Y sé sobre tenis! Puede que nunca haya sido manager antes, pero soy la ex capitana del equipo de tenis femenino de Hyotei…. ¡! —Como si se hubiese dado cuenta que acababa de decir algo indebido, Inoue-san se calló y varios mechones de su cabello negro azabache se deslizaron por sobre su hombro. Tezuka regresó a mirarla fijamente y apoyó la barbilla en ambas manos.

Ahora, no sólo estaban interesados en el joven de apariencia femenina de Hyotei… Encima también esta chica tenía algo que ver con el tenis y no le daba buena espina.

—…Muy bien —Dijo por fin, luego de un largo minuto en silencio. Como si hubiese anunciado el fin del mundo, más de una cabeza giró para poder encararlo con sorpresa —. Si… Terashima-san… entra a los regulares de Seigaku, te permitiré ser la manager del equipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** Final del capítulo. Si no me equivoco ha sido el más largo hasta ahora, pero quería acabar la parte introductoria de la historia con este capítulo. A partir del próximo se centrará más en los entrenamientos y se comenzará con narración desde el punto de vista de Echizen.

Supongo que Natsuki y Tsukiko serían buenas casamenteras para Sakuno y Ryoma jajaja.

Agradezco mucho los R&R de **Carmen15** , **PrLovato22** y **Sibreka**.

Ya saben que si hay algún error o sugerencia, sería feliz de que me lo comentaran, eso me haría mejorar como escritora. Saludos.

 **Ann Parthenopaeus.**


	6. Capítulo IV: Entrenamiento especial

Hola a todos, aquí les escribe **Ann Parthenopaeus.** De nuevo retomando el hecho de que las actualizaciones están pautadas para los viernes en la tarde-noche, les dejó el capítulo cuatro de esta historia.

Respondiendo a las preguntas hechas en el capítulo anterior, me tomé la libertad de hacerlo mediante un MP a sus cuentas. Espero lo hayan recibiedo.

Quiero declarar que: **PoT no me pertenece (aunque eso es muy obvio) y este es un trabajo de un fan que contiene solo ficción en él. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **PLOT:** Hyotei es conocido por ser uno de los mejores institutos de bachillerato del país; no solo destaca en educación y actividades culturales, son sus clubes deportivos la gran atracción del lugar. Entre ellos, el club de tenis masculino con más de doscientos (200) miembros es el mejor de todos ellos… Pero su antítesis, el club de tenis femenino solo tiene cuatro miembros oficiales, lo que lleva a la dirección a cerrarlo por falta de aspirantes.

Indignada, Inoue Tsukiko, la capitana del equipo femenino intenta buscar ayuda en Atobe Keigo el famoso y exitoso tenista que años atrás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer; pero al verse rechazada en más de un aspecto, Tsukiko busca alcanzar su meta por otros medios.

Con una de las mejores regulares de Hyotei Tenis Club Femenino, Tsukiko arregla un traslado a Seigaku High School, con sed de venganza de por medio.

 **Capítulo IV:** **Entrenamiento especial = Tenis**

—¿Qué piensas?

—Nada en particular, sólo leo un libro.

—jajaja… Tezuka, no has pasado de esa página desde hace media hora.

El comentario de Fuji lo hizo levantar la mirada del párrafo que llevaba intentando analizar desde hacía un rato, y sacándose las gafas con sumo cuidado de no terminar pinchándose el ojo, Tezuka suspiró y por fin se convenció a sí mismo de que era tiempo de un respiro. Cerró el libro, no sin antes marcar la página en la que se había quedado, y se recostó de la silla.

Después de todo el escándalo, la presentación brutal de Inoue-san y su compañera y de pautar la fecha del clasificatorio con los demás regulares, todos se habían retirado prudentemente sin decir nada hasta dejarlo solo con Fuji. Intentando aligerar la tensión sobre sus hombros, creyó que tal vez leer un poco seria una excelente idea, pero al no poder siquiera avanzar una página en la media hora que llevaba con el libro abierto, lo mejor era desistir.

—Es interesante ¿no? —Oyó preguntar a Syusuke mientras caminaba por la habitación y abría una de las cortinas.

—¿Qué cosa? —Aunque sabía exactamente a qué se refería, Tezuka prefería seguir con su faceta desentendida hasta el final.

Oírlo reír de nuevo captó su atención.

—Tsukiko Inoue, la capitana del club de tenis femenino de Hyotei; Natsuki Terashima un jovencito desconocido que también fue transferido junto con ella y que está muy seguro de entrar a los titulares… pero nunca había oído de él —De hecho, nadie allí había oído ese nombre jamás en lo que respecta al tenis. Ni siquiera Inui, quien aturdido se había retirado seguramente a hacer su propia recolección de datos al respecto.

Después de mirarlo de reojo, Tezuka Kunimitsu clavó la vista en la portada de su libro.

" _los misterios del universo"._

—Extraño, diría yo… casi un misterio, definitivamente —golpeando con suavidad el titulo con la yema de los dedos, bajó los parpados con interés. Lo bueno de los misterios, era la oportunidad que daba a las personas de resolverlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma Echizen se sentía ansioso. No podía esperar al clasificatorio.

Un jugador de Hyotei del que nunca había oído, tan seguro de sí mismo en cuanto al tenis como para apostar contra el capitán de Seigaku —Aunque técnicamente había sido aquella mujer bárbara la que había apostado, mientras Terashima se escondía detrás de ella—. Por alguna razón ya quería enfrentarse con Natsuki Terashima, habiendo conocido a tantos jugadores diferentes, a esas alturas Ryoma le daba el beneficio de la duda a ese carácter afeminado y manso que había mostrado desde el inicio.

Debido a la espera por los nuevos miembros, durante ese día no hubo entrenamiento especial preparado por Inui-senpai y por el capitán, pero de todas formas los regulares se dedicaron a practicar por sus cuentas en las canchas de tenis. Para Echizen el tiempo pasó volando en medio de un partido amistoso con Momoshiro en el que ni siquiera se molestaron en tomar cuenta de los puntos y los sets.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Echizen? —Preguntó como era costumbre Momo, luego de cada práctica.

—Ir a casa.

—Jaja, como se nota que no tienes amigos.

Guardando sus cosas sin molestarse en cambiar la expresión de concentración, Ryoma lo miró por sobre el hombro y entrecerró los ojos. —Aparentemente tú tampoco, si no, no estarías preguntándome el que voy a hacer.

Momo saltó y posteriormente frunció el ceño.

—Que solo intentaba ser amable, enano.

—Ajá.

Oishi con las cejas enarcadas y llevándose las manos a las caderas, pasó a mirarlos de forma reprobatoria.

—Ustedes dos, por favor ya paren de discutir por tonterías.

—¡Jaja! Pero O-chibi y Momo de verdad se han vuelto grandes amigos ¿no es así? —Eiji-senpai, como siempre, tenía una expresión despreocupada y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que nunca dejaba de llegar a sus ojos —. ¡Eso es bueno!

Llevando un año completo compartiendo vestidores con ellos y conviviendo en más de un sentido, era prácticamente imposible no terminar haciendo migas. Era cierto que como todos los clubes de tenis, Seigaku tenía jugadores de todos los tipos, colores y sabores, pero para Ryoma sin duda alguna había comenzado a creer que no le hubiese gustado entrar en otro lugar que no fuera ese.

Nunca había sido una persona muy sociable después de todo solo le había interesado el tenis desde la más tierna infancia, pero desde haber entrado a Seigaku comenzó a tener un poco más de confianza en las personas que lo rodeaban. Momoshiro era uno de esos, por supuesto que no iba a decirlo en voz alta… pero probablemente era para él, lo que muchos denominaban "mejor amigo".

A la final, incluso después de discutir estúpidamente por pequeñeces, terminaban caminando a casa y se separaban a mitad de camino… Era casi como religión para ambos.

Fue en esa salida de los vestuarios masculinos junto a Momoshiro que la vio. Se detuvo de caminar y clavó la vista en las solitarias canchas femeninas, una sola persona se encontraba en estas.

Momoshiro se detuvo a su vez y pasó a mirar el mismo punto que tenía el interés de Ryoma cautivo.

—Ah… —Dijo —. Ryuzaki.

En efecto, Ryuzaki golpeaba una y otra vez la pelota contra la pared pero lo hacía de una forma torpe y sin nada de elegancia. No había mejorado nada desde el año pasado, en momentos así Ryoma admiraba su terquedad al respecto y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo intentaba si quiera?

—Sigue llevando el cabello demasiado largo —Susurró Ryoma mirándola fijamente a lo lejos.

No era que no lo hubiese notado antes, de hecho durante la mañana en que estuvo sentado a su lado pudo apreciar el mismo peinado que recordaba. Era lo que más recordaba de ella durante el año pasado, verla siempre andar o correr por allí con sus largas trenzas pelirrojas moverse de un lado a otro.

Sin darse cuenta, una suave sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

—¿Vas a acercarte? —La voz de Momoshiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente y sorprendentemente llenos de Ryuzaki y sus aniñadas trenzas. Ryoma se obligó a sí mismo a quitar los ojos de la mala postura de ella y los fijó en los de su amigo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Enserio, Echizen? —Murmuró Momo con cansancio y el ceño fruncido tenuemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakuno siempre lo había sabido: no era buena en el tenis.

De hecho, si era sincera consigo misma, admitía que apestaba en más de un sentido de la palabra. Y no era porque no intentara mejorar, simplemente…. Simplemente no era buena. Jamás sería tan buena como Tomoka, quién había conseguido entrar en los titulares del equipo de tenis femenino durante los clasificatorios del año pasado.

O cómo Ryoma.

Definitivamente, jamás sería como Ryoma.

Y eso era lo deprimente del asunto, que por más que lo intentaba, se estaba quedando atrás y la brecha que la separaba de poder siquiera hablar con él, se hacía más y más amplia. Mientras agitaba con fuerza la raqueta de tenis intentando devolver las pelotas que rebotaban contra la pared, Sakuno se decidía a qué todavía no estaba lista para tirar la toalla.

Todavía quedaban dos años de bachillerato, y en esos dos años su más grande meta era llegar a convertirse en titular.

Claro, que poder caminar al lado de Ryoma con orgullo y sin vergüenza, también era su otro gran sueño… pero ese se veía más complicado… De hecho, imposible.

" _Fue por él que comencé a amar el tenis… verlo jugar es siempre lo que me levanta los ánimos"._

—Tus rodillas están muy dobladas, eso hará que te canses más rápido al devolver la pelota.

—¡…!

La voz de Ryoma interrumpió el sonido mismo que hacía la pelota de tenis al golpear la pared, y logró desequilibrarla. No era raro que él consiguiera algo así, pero si era la primera vez que para su vergüenza perdiera la voluntad de su cuerpo y cayera al suelo golpeándose el codo. El ruido de su propio peso impactando con el concreto de la cancha de tenis la hizo desear que se abriera un hueco enorme y la tragara.

—¡Ryuzaki! —Ryoma, que aun estaba bastante lejos de ella, corrió hasta su lado e hincó una rodilla junto a ella mientras le tomaba con suavidad el antebrazo.

Nuevamente, Sakuno quería que el cielo la tragase con todo y raqueta de tenis. Podía sentir los labios temblorosos y el rostro arder por el calor que provocaba la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas; simplemente era demasiado. Y no solo se trataba de la vergüenza, si no d la delicada presión que ejercía la mano de él en su brazo mientras examinaba el pequeño raspón en su codo.

No quería mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pero cuando por fin alzó la vista se encontró con el par de ojos ambarinos mirándola por debajo de las pestañas. Como casi siempre sucedía, se quedó estática y en silencio hasta que él fue el primero en hablar.

—Es solo un raspón, deberías tener un poco más de cuidado —Se movió unos momentos hasta el estuche con sus raquetas, que por los visto había dejado caer para correr hacia ella, y buscó en los bolsillos hasta que sacó un delicado pañuelo blanco. Para sorpresa de Sakuno, volvió hasta ella y con suavidad le limpió las gotitas de sangre y posteriormente le vendó la herida con mucho cuidado.

—L-Lo lamento, estaba concentrada en… mi práctica —Susurró mirando atentamente el movimiento de las manos de Ryoma mientras ataba con seguridad el pañuelo —. No debiste... ahora lo ensucié.

—Es bueno perderse en el tenis de vez en cuando —Ryoma regresó a mirarla a los ojos tras terminar con los primeros auxilios y poniéndose de pie, le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse —. Está bien, puedes quedártelo.

Definitivamente era alguien amable, no solo se tomaba la molestia de darles consejos si no que también la ayudaba… Sakuno sentía su corazón a millón con solo verlo allí frente a ella, estirando una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Mirándolo a los ojos y todavía sintiendo las mejillas calientes y sonrojadas, estiró su mano y tomó la de él.

—Gracias, Ryoma-kun —Susurró y obligándose a relajarse, sonrió con suavidad.

Para su sorpresa, Ryoma ladeó un poco la cabeza y elevó las comisuras esbozando una pequeña y apenas notable sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—¿eh? —Aturdida, Sakuno rápidamente agitó una mano para negar —. No es necesario, además, aun tengo… el uniforme —Susurró mirando su ropa de tenis, ahora de un lado manchada por el concreto.

—Está bien, puedo esperar —Ryoma miró por sobre su hombro y arqueó ambas cejas —. Momo se fue. No entiendo, dijo que viniera a darte un consejo pero se fue sin decir nada.

—…¿Eh? —Parpadeando, Sakuno pasó a buscar con la mirada la alta figura de Momoshiro y sus cabellos negros, pero definitivamente no había señal de él por ningún lugar.

—En fin, iré a la máquina expendedora —Señalando los refrescos a un lado de la cancha, Ryoma comenzó a moverse —. Intenta no tardar tanto.

Sakuno no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad se iría a casa con Ryoma? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que algo así había pasado? Sin poderlo evitar, una enorme y feliz sonrisa poseyó su rostro.

—¡Sí! —Y olvidando la vergüenza de su desastrosa caída o el ligero ardor de su codo, se echó a correr a los vestidores con la mayor velocidad que pudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Senpai… ¿Qué son… estos?

Repentinamente, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte de una cancha de tenis publica, Natsuki Terashima se vio con muñecas y tobillos envueltas en unas telas de color rojo… pesadas… muy pesadas.

—Son pesas —Contestó Tsukiko con obviedad mientras terminaba de atarle los tobillos —. Cada uno pesa diez kilogramos, de ahora en adelante las usaras todas las tardes durante nuestro entrenamiento especial.

—¡¿Diez kilos?! ¡Es casi lo mismo que cargar a otra yo! ¡Es imposible! —Horrorizada y con un repentino dolor de cabeza, Natsuki enarcó las cejas con enormes lágrimas posesionándose de sus ojos. Y desde abajo, Tsukiko la fulminó con la mirada.

—No hemos empezado y ¿ya te estás quejando?

Sí, no se sentía bien hacer enojar a Tsukiko, por eso con lágrimas en los ojos y intentando superar la fatiga que el solo caminar le provocaba, Natsuki hizo de tripas el corazón y dejó que el entrenamiento —tortura—, comenzara. Solo con lograr terminar alrededor de cien vueltas a la cancha de tenis, sintió que iba a morir por falta de aire.

" _no sabía que senpai… era una sádica"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Entonces, Natsuki-kun tampoco puedes salir con nosotras esta tarde?

Haber hecho buenas migas con Natsuki Terashima, tal vez haya sido una gran idea. Era un buen muchacho, que por desgracia al terminar la primera semana de clases, todos y cada uno —exceptuando quizás a los titulares — de los hombres del aula, lo odiaban. La razón era muy simple: demasiado amable, demasiado dulce… demasiado principesco.

Mientras que se había ganado el inmerecido odio de todo el género masculino, el género femenino lo acosaba. Sakuno no podía de la pena… parecía ser demasiado estar en medio de una disputa en donde no sabías que lado era peor. Lo había visto ser víctima de bullying a la vez que su escritorio se llenaba de cartas de amor anónimas, y repentinamente un club de fans había salido a la luz hacia un par de días.

" _Debe ser cansado…"._ Pensó con pesar mientras lo veía acurrucarse en la mesa de su pupitre durante las horas libres mientras las demás personas se quedaban en grupo. Entonces, a la final, con Tomoka —a la cual no costó tanto convencer—, formaron un pequeño grupo. Sakuno sabía lo que se sentía ser intimidada, claro que no comprendía que tal era ganarse tanta admiración por no hacer prácticamente nada, pero de primera mano había experimentado que era tener matones tras tu cuello.

Por eso simplemente no pudo dejarlo solo, y oficialmente, terminaron como amigos.

Y eso nos llevaba al momento de la salida, mientras los tres recogían sus cosas.

—Tengo entrenamiento especial —Natsuki se veía cansado, como quien se encuentra fatigado luego de largas horas de ejercicio continuo. Ese día no había actividades de ningún club, así que esperanzada, Tomoka había propuesto ir los tres a un café nuevo que habían abierto al pie de la estación. Pero Natsuki siempre estaba muy ocupado al salir del instituto luego de las actividades extracurriculares, y al parecer los días libres también.

Con curiosidad, Sakuno lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Entrenamiento especial?

—Sí. Mi meta es convertirme en titular para el próximo clasificatorio, así que estoy recibiendo un entrenamiento especial —Él sonrió con suavidad y ladeó la cabeza mientras levantaba el pequeño maletín del asiento —. ¿Quieren venir? Realmente no me molesta.

Por supuesto, Tomoka quien no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad de tamaña magnitud, enseguida dijo que sí. Y Sakuno se sintió intrigada. Aun faltaban tres semanas para los clasificatorios femeninos y masculinos, y la sola idea de un supuesto entrenamiento especial la llenaba de interés.

En las canchas de tenis publicas que se encontraban de camino al centro de la ciudad, los recibió una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Sakuno la reconoció como aquella que había estado con Natsuki durante las horas del almuerzo y en la mañana del primer día de clases… Pero igual que la primera vez que la vio, le daba la extraña sensación de que la conocía de otro lugar.

Tomoka, enseguida frunció el ceño. —¿Y ella es?

—Ah, cierto —Natsuki sonrió ampliamente y se situó junto a la pelinegra —. Ella es Tsukiko Inoue-senpai, es mi entrenadora. Lo siento, senpai, hoy traje a mis amigas.

Tsukiko… Inoue…

—¿mm? —Mirándolas con curiosidad, la chica solo se cruzó de brazos —. Está bien, realmente no me molesta. Pueden decirme Tsukiko.

—Mi nombre es Tomoka Osakada y ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki, somos compañeras de Natsuki-kun —Se presentó Tomoka con la mirada fija en la muchacha pelinegra, marcando con obviedad, su territorio si se podía decir así.

—¡Ah! —Enseguida, Sakuno palmeó las manos con fuerza y sorpresa —. ¡Tsukiko Inoue! ¡Eres aquella chica que ganó durante un torneo en Francia sub diez! ¡La primera japonesa en ganar!

Por supuesto le había parecido conocida, muchos videos de los partidos de Tsukiko Inoue durante ese torneo, circulaban por internet. Había sido considerada una prodigio, y cuando Sakuno era una niña, recordaba a su abuela mirando con interés los juegos del torneo.

Tsukiko se giró un poco para encararla. — Sí, algo así —Admitió con una suave sonrisa —. Aunque ya no participo en ese tipo de cosas.

Tsukiko Inoue estaba entrenando a Terashima para convertirse en un titular de Seigaku, eso quería decir qué… si era ella… si tal vez entrenaba con ella, ¡Sakuno podría convertirse en titular también!

Sin poder siquiera contenerse, se inclinó ante ella. —¡Por favor! ¡Quiero entrenar con ustedes también!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NA: Este es el final del capítulo de esta semana. Sí, hubo muchos cambios de escenas y en el próximo capítulo seguramente los habrá también. Sólo me queda declarar: Sakuno no sabe lo que está pidiendo, enserio no lo sabe.

Agradecimientos a los R&R que recibí en el capítulo anterior: **Sibreka** y **Carmen15**.

Quisiera recordar que si tienen alguna duda o quieren corregir algún error encontrado en el capítulo, pueden hacerlo mediante un R&R.

Saludos,

Ann Parthenopaeus.


	7. Capítulo V: Entrenamiento Especial II

**¡Buenas tardes! Les habla Ann Parthenopaeus. Antes de comenzar con el capítulo me gustaría disculparme por mi ausencia esta semana pasada, pero como justificación sucede que me hicieron una cirugía ocular y para el post operatorio tenía que mantenerme lejos del computador y su luz, por la tanto era inútil siquiera pensar en escribir algo. Por suerte ya puedo retomar el fic normalmente.**

 **Como OBSEQUIO ESPECIAL, por fin les traigo uno de los perfiles de mis OC'S. Y su imagen. Espero que a futuro este digitalizada para poder comenzar a colorearla.**

 **Tsukiko Inoue (Tsuki-pyon** cortesía de: Eiji y Kaori **)**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Edad:** 17- 18 años —durante el transcurso del fic—.

 **Estatura:** 1,63 m.

 **Ojos:** verde esmeralda.

 **Cabello:** Negro ébano. Lo lleva largo hasta la cintura, y sujeto con media cola.

 **Escuela:** Hyotei High School (1er año – mediados de 2do año) / Seigaku High School (por transferencia: mediados de 2do año – 3er año)

 **Club:** Hyotei High School Tennis Club –Femenino- (Capitán del equipo)

 **Afiliados:** Atobe Keigo (Conocidos-Némesis); Terashima Natsuki.

 **Aparición transcurso de la historia:** Prólogo.

 **Físico** by **Black-Ageha (cómo fanfiction no deja poner las cosas tal cual peguen el link y borren las comas... solo las comas)** : i,6,1,.,t,i,n,y,p,i,c,.,c,o,m,/,2,9,z,y,n,v,9,.,j,p,g

 **Relevante:** Tomboy en aspectos de personalidad. Al jugar tenis usaba una cola de caballo para sujetar su cabello y una bandana blanca. Práctica arquería en su tiempo libre y lo mezcla con el tenis; es conocida como _"el ojo del halcón"._

Quiero declarar que: **PoT no me pertenece (aunque eso es muy obvio) y este es un trabajo de un fan que contiene solo ficción en él. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo V:** **Sakuno = Entrenamiento Especial**

—¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros? —Tsukiko Inoue, la tenista japonesa que se había convertido en una leyenda durante el torneo europeo de hacia algunos años, la miraba definitivamente como si estuviera loca. Y tal vez lo estaba, pero a esas alturas no tenía nada que perder… Cómo decía ese popular dicho de _"el que no arriesga no gana_ ", en ese caso lo más que podía pasar era recibir una negativa. Tsukiko se cruzó de brazos con expresión apacible y ladeando despacio el rostro —. ¿Por qué quieres entrenar con nosotros?

Tomoka a su lado la miraba con curiosidad, y Terashima-kun se había llevado la mano a los labios con las cejas enarcadas como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontraba oportuno interrumpir el intercambio entre Sakuno y Inoue-san.

—Quiero entrar a las titulares del equipo femenino de tenis... Estoy entrenando por mi cuenta, pero sé que no es suficiente —Haciendo una reverencia al inclinar la mitad del cuerpo hacia adelante, Sakuno suplicó —: Por favor, Inoue-senpai, déjame entrenar con ustedes.

Si era guiada por una beldad del tenis seguramente tendría más oportunidad durante el clasificatorio de ese año. No podría pedírselo a Ryoma-kun ya que este también se encontraba ocupado entrenando…. Además de la vergüenza y enfrentarse a un posible rechazo que sería más doloroso que el que recibiera de Inoue-san.

Tsukiko enarcó las cejas con expresión muy segura, y cruzándose de brazos durante unos segundos pasó a mirarla fijamente. —Aunque me digas que te deje entrenar… —Pasó a acariciarse la nuca durante unos momentos y finalmente suspiró —. De acuerdo. Me gustan las personas que se trazan metas claras.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakuno se enderezó y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Tsukiko. Seguramente jamás se había sentido tan emocionada como aliviada en su vida como en ese pequeño instante de felicidad. Y sí que fue un instante feliz, por lo menos hasta que Natsuki se acercó a ella con expresión preocupada.

—Sakuno-chan… creo que deberías pensarlo un poco más —Soltó en un susurro —. Estás queriendo unirte a algo fuera de este mundo.

—¿Eh?

—¡Natsuki! —La fuerte voz de Tsukiko interrumpió lo que sea que Terashima-kun intentaba advertirle —. Ve a cambiarte.

Tsukiko Inoue tenía una presencia imponente, incluso Sakuno podía sentirla aunque no se estaba refiriendo a ella. Con un suave tartamudeo, Terashima tomó su bolso y corrió hacia los vestidores en la parte de atrás de la cancha.

—Ryuzaki ¿no? —Acercandose a ella y a Tomoka que sorprendentemente había permanecido callada hasta ese momento, Tsukiko se llevó las manos a la cintura —. ¿Y cuál es tu fortaleza en el tenis?

—¿Fortaleza? —Preguntó aturdida.

—Sí, todos los tenistas tienen sus puntos a favor y sus puntos en contra. Solo que algunos los saben disimular más que otros. Por ejemplo, el punto a favor de Natsuki es la velocidad, pero sus golpes son muy débiles… se puede decir que no tiene casi fuerza, lo cual es gracioso para lo grande que se ve. Eso es lo que estamos intentando corregir.

"… _Bueno… si tuviera que elegir una debilidad y una fortaleza… serían de 100 contra 0"._ Inconscientemente ante su resolución pasó a reír nerviosa.

Tomoka separó los labios para agregar algo, pero prefirió quedarse callada y dejar que Sakuno se ahogara por sí sola.

—No estoy segura —Fue la respuesta decente que se le ocurrió.

Amablemente, Tsukiko Inoue le permitió irse a cambiar después de que natsuki llegó, para demostrar lo que sabía sobre tenis y dejarle a la vista lo que fuera que necesitaba saber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Apestas.

Jamás le habían dicho tan de frente algo tan cruel… ¡Inclusive Ryoma-kun tenía formas más sutiles y delicadas de decirle que aun le faltaba un resto para llegar a ser buena! Pero las palabras de su recién adquirida mentora fueron directas y duras.

Lo peor de todo es que Sakuno no tenía como defenderse de tal verdad.

—Es enserio, no puedo creer que lleves un año practicando —Tsukiko tenía un tic en la ceja y se masajeaba las sienes. Tomoka reía bajo su mano, aunque lo intentara disimular era obvio que se estaba burlando del rumbo que tomó todo el asunto. Y Natsuki estaba dando su vuelta numero doscientos (probablemente) a la cancha de tenis con cuatro pesas anudadas a sus articulaciones.

En realidad era como si la mayor parte de sus esperanzas se hubiesen desmoronado con esa simple declaración.

Suspirando, bajó la raqueta y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

—Hey, no he dicho que no puedas mejorar —Acercándose a ella, Tsukiko tomó una de sus largas trenzas castañas y la examinó con una mano sobre la barbilla —. ¿Sabes? No digo que cortes tu cabello, de verdad es bonito, pero podría enseñarte otras formas de sujetarlo. Es mejor que lo lleves atado en lo alto de la cabeza para que no moleste.

—Ya otra persona dijo que debía cortarlo.

—Eso sería un desperdicio —Habló Natsuki jadeando desde donde estaba mientras continuaba con los trotes —. De verdad es un cabello muy lindo.

—Jajaja, es cierto —Sorprendentemente, sintió como Tsukiko le palmeaba con suavidad el hombro. De esas suaves palmaditas que le das a alguien cuando quieres levantarle los ánimos —. Sí, eres mala… pero con la práctica correcta eso se puede mejorar. Una de las regulares de Hyotei también era muy normal en el tenis, pero al explotar su verdadera fuerza y sus puntos buenos, logró pasar el clasificatorio. Estoy seguro que tú también podrás.

Con palabras como esas, Sakuno estaba segura que cualquiera podría animase. Había sido sincera al decirle que era mala en el tenis pero en contraste la invitaba a seguir practicando.

" _¿será posible…?"_

Esperaba que sí, que no solo fuera posible si no también seguro.

Para la próxima semana, muñequeras con pesas de tres kilogramos cada una y tobilleras del mismo peso, adornaban sus articulaciones no solo durante los entrenamientos sino también de ida al colegio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Ryuzaki y Terashima se están yendo juntos de nuevo!

El estruendoso chillido de Momoshiro hizo que Ryoma se encogiera en su asiento. Estaban esperando a que Kaidoh terminara de recoger sus cosas para encaminarse a los entrenamientos, y mientras eso pasaba Momo se había asomado por la ventana cual águila a ver si conseguía captar algo interesante. Y al parecer así había sido.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —Preguntó Ryoma mientras se acariciaba la nuca.

—¿Cómo que "qué tiene de malo"? —Girando lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Ryoma por sobre el hombro, Momo frunció el ceño ofendido —. Eso significa que están "juntos". Una chica y un chico, por regla, no se van a casa tan seguido juntos si no… tuvieran algo.

—¿Algo?

—sssh… quiere decir que son novios.

—Hasta _mamushi_ entiende mejor lo que quiero decir —Mostrando el pulgar de forma orgullosa, Momoshiro le palmeó el hombro a Kaidoh quien rápidamente lo quitó de forma violenta.

—¿A quién llamas _mamushi_?

—A ti, por supuesto.

Acariciándose el cuero cabelludo e ignorando la repentina discusión entre los otros dos titulares, que para su mala suerte Ryoma se encontraba en medio de ambos, pasó a asomarse despacio por el borde de la ventana intentando localizar la cabellera cobriza atada en dos largas trenzas. Sí, definitivamente era Ryuzaki quien hablaba con Terashima en el portón de entrada del instituto y ambos soltando una pequeña risa, se encaminaron por el pavimento hasta que sus cabezas desaparecieron.

Curiosamente, sintió una rara punzada en el pecho al verla irse tan alegremente con él.

"… _es raro…"._ Él también se había ido del colegio con ella en más de una ocasión y nadie decía que estaban saliendo. Sin percatarse, comenzó a fruncir lentamente el ceño mientras enterraba el rostro entre ambos brazos.

Antes no le había molestado. De hecho era consciente que Ryuzaki y Terashima se llevaban bastante bien, por no decir que ella —Y Osakada— era la única persona que se acercaba a él con decencia si no contaban a los titulares. La clase simplemente se había dividido en dos, los hombres que al parecer le tenían una fobia épica y variaban entre el bullying e ignorarlo, y las mujeres que lo adoraban de lejos cual beldad.

Nisiquiera porque intentaba ser amable con todos, era bien recibido del todo.

Ryoma creía que en esos casos siempre era mejor estar solo, así que en lo personal no era como si sintiera algún tipo de simpatía por el joven de Hyotei.

De hecho, después de haberlo visto irse tan alegremente con Ryuzaki… muy profundo se preguntaba sobre ¿Qué demonios tenía de bueno?.

Cuando Ryuzaki al solo verlo tartamudeaba y no podía sostener una conversación completa con él… Repentinamente se enderezó en su asiento y pasó a mirar a Momoshiro quien todavía estaba enfrascado en su discusión con Kaidoh.

—Hey Momo… ¿Crees que le disgusto a Ryuzaki?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando ya solo faltaban dos días para el clasificatorio, Natsuki sentía que se iba a desmayar de los nervios. Ó tal vez solo era el sobre peso que tenía bajo su ropa en forma de adorables muñequeras y tobilleras. Se había quejado con Tsukiko-senpai de la diferencia de peso entre las de ella y las de Sakuno —Que por cierto casi sufrió un desmayo durante la primera sesión de entrenamiento—.

Sabía que ya debía estar acostumbrada al doble de su peso que cargaba encima, pero era demasiado… repentinamente ya no podía quitárselas para nada. ¡ni siquiera para dormir o tomar un baño! Tenía la sensación de que debían apestar a humedad así que en la mañana robaba algo de loción de su papá y le untaba por toda la tela esperanzada de que así el hedor disminuyera.

Pero por alguna razón no solo el "aroma" era lo que más odiaba de sus amigas las pesas. Simplemente eran de color rosa —Sí, gracias, Senpai— y aunque había sido declarado un color para ambos sexos, sus compañeros lo encontraron chistoso… los hombres, las mujeres por su parte pensaron que era adorable.

Lo importante es que pesó más el bullying que los "awww" femeninos —que tampoco la hacían sentir tan feliz que digamos—. A la final se encontró a sí misma acorralada contra una pared del jardín con su grupo de matones de siempre.

Aunque era mujer y la verdad no soportara del todo los comentarios desagradables y los empujones barbaros que le daban, Natsuki sabía controlarse para no llorar de la ira. Vestirse de hombre había traído más de una consecuencia negativa a su vida, pero el deber pesaba más que las ganas de salir huyendo y el temor. Después de que perdiera —probablemente—, el clasificatorio masculino, era seguro que Tsukiko-senpai desistiría y ambas volverían a Hyotei. Con el rabo entre las piernas, pero volverían.

—¿Qué pasa imbécil? ¿Acaso te crees mejor que nosotros que ni siquiera nos miras?

" _En realidad no quiero que me vean llorar, solo si pasa. Sería vergonzoso a morir"._ Pensó mientras apretaba los labios.

—No dice nada.

—¡Como me molesta!

" _¿Pero que esperan? ¡¿De verdad quieren que llore?!"_. Bueno, tal vez si se humillaba la dejarían en paz, pero seguro no se conformarían con verla y le tomarían fotos… y todo el colegio sabría que era una debilucha… Probablemente como pensaban que era hombre lo llamarían afeminado.

" _no creo que eso sea bueno…"._ Estaba en medio de su monologo interno cuando sintió el tirón en el cuello de su camisa, y de un momento a otro se encontró mirando a los ojos de uno de los muchachos. Separó los labios asustada y rápidamente cerró los ojos cuando lo vio maldecir y alzar el puño dispuesto a pegarle.

¡Jamás la habían golpeado! ¡Ni siquiera sus padres!

Esperaba recibir un puñetazo que seguramente la sacaría de juego en un momento, pero el susodicho jamás llegó. Abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendida y con la respiración agitada, y un par de ojos azules le devolvieron la vista por sobre el hombro del matón de su clase.

—¡Nacchan! ¡Qué casualidad!

¡Eiji Kikumaru…senpai! Sostenía con firmeza la muñeca del otro chico evitando que hiciera algún movimiento. Los que estaban a su alrededor dieron un respingo de sorpresa, y comentarios sobre lo rápido que Kikumaru se había movido para evitar el moretón en uno de los ojos de Natsuki, no se hicieron esperar. Soltando lentamente al muchacho y dándole una mirada firme fue como si los ordenara a irse de allí… lo más gracioso es que todos se apresuraron a correr en dirección contraria a Eiji.

Natsuki no se había dado cuenta de que tenía las piernas entumecidas hasta que se dejó caer en el pasto sentada con la respiración acelerada.

—¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Llegué muy tarde? ¿Te hicieron daño? —Con la expresión más preocupada que hubiese visto ella en el rostro de alguna persona a su alrededor, Eiji Kikumaru se acuclilló al frente y le tomó con suavidad la mano.

—N-no. Estoy bien, muchas gracias, Kikumaru-senpai.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Eiji estiró una mano y le palmeó la cabeza como si tratara con algún animal pequeño. Nadie creería que alguien como él podría intimidar… es decir, siempre tenía una expresión alegre y amable en el rostro. Enormes ojos azules y el cabello pelirrojo ligeramente desordenado. Natsuki no se había dado cuenta de su embelesamiento al examinar los suaves rasgos del titular de seigaku, hasta que este ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa y expresión curiosa… aun sujetándole la mano.

—¡Ah! —Algo avergonzada, se apresuró a soltarse mientras se ponía de pie de un solo salto.

—Jaja… eres divertido, Nacchan. Hacía rato quería hablar contigo pero nunca se dio la oportunidad —La llamaba Nacchan a pesar de que "legalmente" era un hombre en Seigaku. Poniéndose de pie y exhibiendo el hecho de que le sacaba media cabeza de altura, Eiji se llevó ambas manos a las caderas.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo? ¿De qué?

—De nada en particular, solo quería que fuéramos amigos —Contestó alegremente.

La expresión de Natsuki no tenía precio… Sencillamente habían sido las palabras más amables que hubiese recibido de un miembro del género masculino desde que había llegado a ese lugar… después de solo recibir insultos y empujones. Fue suficiente para que sintiera los ojos húmedos, tal cual como en el primer día de clases. Eiji se sobresaltó aturdido.

—L-lo siento… ¿Dije algo malo? —Preguntó él, nuevamente preocupado como si se trataran de amigos de toda la vida.

—No es nada… Senpai, por favor seamos amigos —Sonrió secándose con rapidez las pequeñas lagrimitas que aun no bajaban por sus mejillas. Oyó a Eiji reír y lo vio ladear la cabeza con suavidad mientras asentía. Sobrecogida, Natsuki lo miró fijamente en silencio unos momentos, y pocos instantes después la campana que daba inicio de nuevo a las clases sonó.

—Ah… supongo que hay que volver —Llevándose las manos tras la nuca, Eiji comenzó a caminar —… Por cierto, ¡Nacchan! Espero podamos jugar pronto.

Y así tan rápido como había llegado, se fue a una velocidad épica.

Ella que pensaba que los titulares de Seigaku daban algo de miedo, de verdad su opinión al respecto había cambiado un poco. Esperaba que comenzara el clasificatorio para poder jugar al tenis con ellos.

…De acuerdo… tal vez también sentía ese deseo de poder ganar, y ser parte de ellos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Con esto finaliza el capítulo de hoy, ha tomado un poco más de lo esperado pero la próxima semana es el clasificatorio. El entrenamiento de Tsukiko fue duro tanto para Natsuki como para Sakuno… esperemos que logren entrar.**

 **Quisiera dar las gracias por los R &R del capítulo anterior: ****YreSu** **,** **Carmen15** **y** **Sibreka.**

 **De nuevo una disculpa sincera por haber desaparecido la semana anterior y espero disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfrute al hacerlo. Si ven algún error o tienen alguna duda, bienvenido sea todo mediante un R &R, tendrán una respuesta segura vía MP.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Ann Parthenopaeus.**


End file.
